Love of Unclear Eyes
by ClearEyes06FullHearts
Summary: Peyton is a girl that has everything,Lucas was the guy from the wrong side of town. Both sides say that there is a clear line that cannot be blurred. However, Peyton never did play by the rules / This is an AU story that may take from the show
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone, so this is my first official story! I in no way shape or form own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. I'm really nervous about posting this story. If anyone has any pointers or ideas about where they might want me to take this story I'm open to it. So with that being said hope you enjoy the story_

* * *

Peyton Sawyer knew who she was supposed to be, the cheerleader with the 4.0 GPA, someone who always did as she was told. She had been properly groomed for the high class lifestyle that was being set up for her and this included what to wear and who to talk to.

Rocks hit the pane of Peyton window, sounding like rain as they continued to pound on the glass. Peyton hurried over to open it.

"Peyton?"

"Are you crazy?" Peyton hissed as she slides herself quietly out the window. "You know my Dad put the neighbours on high alert when he's out of town." She said as she jumps to the ground.

"I'm sorry ok, but I never know if you're coming, or sleeping, or doing whatever high class people do. Maybe you should start becoming more predictable, than I wouldn't have to throw the rocks."

"J.T come on, everyone knows that a predictable girl is a boring girl." She shrugged and moved towards his parked car.

When both she and J.T slid into his car she looked towards him "So where are we heading tonight?"

"Well according to my source, it's at some club Tric" J.T pulled out and headed towards the club

"Isn't that the club on the other side of town?" Peyton asked nervously

"What's wrong rich girl afraid?" J.T laughed

"No! We just never danced down there before."

"Who cares where it's set, as long as we win!" J.T responded cockily pulling in to the Tric parking lot.

Peyton had to admit, for downtown this was a really nice building. For all the times that she had been in this part of town there really hadn't of been any place where she could really say that she would want to stay more than 5 minutes.

J.T and Peyton entered into the dark club. Music was blasting, people were crowding around the bar and it looked as if this place was just about to burst. Peyton could feel the excited energy that came with a dance battle.

"Go get ready I'll meet you on the floor." J.T said patting her on the back as he moved towards their crew.

Peyton nodded and navigated herself over to the big open dance floor. She saw her team warming up but chose to stand away. Peyton would be the first to say that she loved her team they were in fact among the few that she would consider family but regardless she still believed in being a lone wolf, she hated crowds of people, it made her feel trapped and constricted. When the battle would being once again that feeling would return because all eyes would be on her team and the one that they would be competing against.

Peyton was pulled from her thoughts when someone from the crowd knocked into her back. Causing her to fall forward into whoever was in front of her.

"Whoa" the stranger replied

"Damn, God this place is packed, what was the owner thinking allowing this many people in." Peyton said still stuck in the strangers arms.

"Probably that it's a bar and therefore good when there is paying customers" the stranger responded sarcastically.

"Ever heard of over capacity?" Peyton huffed pushing out of his arms

"Yah and we sure haven't hit it yet" he responded

Peyton had a sarcastic remark on the tip of her tongue and was just about to let this guy have it when she finally looked up into the eyes of the man that currently saved her from hitting the floor. All she could do was stare, was it possible to have eyes as blue as the ones she was currently staring into?

"Peyton!" J.T shouted grabbing her arm, "it's time"

"Right, coming" Peyton nodded as she was dragged away from those blue eyes.

When J.T and Peyton finally pushed their way through the crowd towards their crew and the dance floor the music blasted out of the speakers which only seem to increase the crowd's excitement. This was the time where everything needed to be blocked out.

Battling was a challenge; it not only tested you physically but emotionally as well. Dancers no matter what the style needed complete control over their emotions as well as the ability to express them. For Peyton this was the only way to express them. During the day she was to be the perfect and silent daughter. The only thing required was to live and breathe the high society lifestyle. This dancing gave her the ability to express in a way that nothing had before.

Peyton's crew challenged the crew before them for the finally few minutes of the song and then came together to excite the crowd even further by jumping up and down trying to get them wild enough to cheer for their team. When the verdict was delivered from the overwhelming noise of the crowd J.T moved to collect the prize money. Peyton turned and headed towards the doors outside, waiting for J.T and her other fellow team mates to meet her out by J.T car.

The night was peaceful and warm. It almost didn't matter that she was currently standing in the wrong part of town.

"Well, you sure can dance."

"Jezz, what are you, a stocker?" Peyton said turning angry that her peace had been disturbed.

The stranger continued as if she hadn't said anything "I never seen you around here before, and judging by your oh so lovely demeanour, you must be from uptown."

"Wow, Sherlock where the hell is Watson. Do you think you would be able to tell me what street and house number too?" Peyton said glaring at him

"You know, considering I saved that pretty face from hitting the floor not too long ago, you would think someone would be a little more polite." The stranger shrugged and leaned against the building crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, I'm not here to make friends or feed your hero complex. I came to dance which I did and I was enjoying my peace and quiet until you came out and disturbed it."

"Fine, I can take a hint, enjoy your alone time." The stranger said pushing off the wall and headed inside.

"THANK YOU!" Peyton shouted at the door. What an annoying man, coming out here thinking he owns the place and the nerve to just assume that she was from uptown. Even if he was right, the fact that he just assumed because she wasn't interested in whatever the hell he wanted to talk about gave him the label her uptown was infuriating.

"Well, well, well look what we got here boys" a man said coming out of the shadows.

Peyton had been so busy be angry at the guy who disrupted her alone time that she didn't notice the group of men that were waiting for him to go away. She started to back away when she hit into the back of a man behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man said as he slid his hand down her shoulders.

"Away from you" Peyton pushed out of his arms only to be pushed forward into another.

"Oh, she is going to be fun to play with!" another man hissed into her ear

Peyton struggled in the man's arms letting out a scream when one of the others placed his hands under her shirt.

"Let her go now!" came a voice just outside of the circle.

"Or what!" the man holding her taunted

"We will shoot your asses." Another man responded lifting his gun up so that the group could see

"Skills, there is no need for violence, James and his crew were just leaving. Weren't you James?

The man that Peyton considered to be James hissed and then with the twist of his head directed the group away.

The man holding Peyton whispered in her ear "better luck next time" Before pushing her onto the ground.

The one that Peyton now understood to be Skills crouched down "hey you okay?"

"I fine thanks" Peyton responded letting him help her up off the ground.

Another man taller than Skills looked around then asked "are you seriously out here all by yourself?" giving her a look of distain.

"Nathan letting it go, I believe are friend here has learned her lesson?" blue eyes questioned her

All Peyton did was nod and walked over to J.T car to lean against it.

The blue eyed stranger walked over to her after telling the other two it was okay to go inside. "You know this is the second time I had to save you tonight."

Peyton thought of responding sarcastically again but figured the guy did have a point. "Yah, I know, thank you for helping me out over there. I don't really know what I would have done if you guys hadn't of come out to help me." Peyton sighed then pushed her hair out of her face

"Well, I'm just glad that we did. You should be more careful though, you're not always going to have a guy like me around to protect you." He smirked

"ugghh, you are the most annoying and egotistic man I have ever met!" Peyton exclaimed pushing off the car so that she now stood directly in front of the man.

"Me, have you seen yourself, you walked into that club thinking you were the princess of the god damn country. Well I got news for you honey, there's life beyond you perfect gated community." He glared

"If I'm so pampered why the hell would I be dancing in a downtown club?" Peyton hissed back

"Beats me, why are you?"

"You know what, it's none of your business you don't know me."

"OH really, let's see, pretty little rich girl who always get what she wants has parents that are never around to love her the way that she wants them too because they are too busy tending to the rich girls wants and needs so therefore, rich girl feels alone and needs to rebel in order to be noticed. Sound about right to you?" He questioned

"Go to hell!" Peyton yelled pushing away from the car to walk away

"I'm right aren't I" The stranger egged her on "Poor Peyton, mommy doesn't have time for you does she?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Peyton yelled them turned and placed a hand to her mouth hoping to stop herself from crying in front of this stranger.

"Oh Peyton, look I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked in front of her again. "oh shit I made you cry, look I know what I said was harsh and unnecessary but you somehow figured out which buttons to push. Not that, that's an excuse for making you cry but... okay can you just stop crying

Peyton couldn't believe the change in this guy, he went from arrogant and cocky to protective and willing shot someone to this embarrassed, shy guy. "Sorry" Peyton finally said looking up into his face "as you can probably tell I'm not much of a people person and it's kinda been a long night." She sighed

"Really, the fighting with strangers really gave me the impression that you love people." He smirked

Peyton laughed and smiled at him

"Hey Peyton, we're leaving get your ass in the car." J.T shouted from the car

"You better go or your ass will be walking home" the stranger smiled turning back towards Tric

"Hey wait, I never got your name?" She asked

"Well I guess you're going to have to use those people skills of yours to figure it out now won't you." He shrugged smirking then headed back towards the building.

Peyton smiled and ran to the car "who was that?" he questioned

"A stranger I'm getting to know" Peyton smiled then laid her head back against the seat as they drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

_SO I'M BACK AGAIN LOL... I didn't want to wait to post the next chapter. Thanks to all those people that favorite my story and AllLeyton for the review you really don't know what it means to me to know people are enjoy it so far. I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill_

* * *

"Who the hell was that crazy chick?" Skills asked when he finally saw Lucas come back into Tric.

"Peyton is all I know so far, but definitely from the high society lifestyle." Lucas said pulling a beer out from behind the bar.

"You guys pulled your guns for Peyton Sawyer! Oh great, hopefully she doesn't know any of your names. Hayley said walking towards Nathan.

"You know her?" Lucas asked trying to seem neutral.

"Oh yah, her Dad is a big shot in the Dredging industry, but in school she is better known by her best friend Brooke Davis." Hayley rolled her eyes just thinking about Brooke Davis, she had gone to school with both Peyton and Brooke for what seemed like forever and Brooke always seemed to find a way to make her life miserable.

"Oh so Peyton's a bitch then?" Nathan said placing his arm around Hayley's shoulder

"Um, well I not really sure, I mean Brooke definitely knows who she is and is not afraid to use it but Peyton she never really says a lot. She actually seems kind of lonely for a girl that has everything." Hayley shrugged not really able to pin point who Peyton really was. "Was she really here tonight?"

"Yah I guess so, she was in one of the battling crews." Lucas responded he thought Hayley was right in her explanation of Peyton, feisty that was for sure but underneath there was definitely a hint of guarded and judging how quickly she got out of Tric tonight, she didn't seem like someone that enjoyed the crowd.

"Whoa, wait curly! The girl that pretty much dominated the dance floor tonight is Peyton Sawyer the Nicole Richie of Tree Hill?" Skills eyes widened

"Yup in the flesh" Hayley said patting Skills on the back

"Damn..."

Lucas couldn't have said it better himself, Peyton Sawyer was getting more and more interesting by the minute. Though after tonight he highly doubt he would ever see the likes of her down in these parts ever again. She defiantly was one of a kind that was for sure.

"Sooo, I'm guessing she was the reason all three of you left me to tend to the bar by myself." Hayley glared at all three of them.

"Well, not the only reason baby, James and his dickhead friends were causing trouble outside the club." Nathan tried to explain

"Yah baby girl, we can't have those low lives causin a scene it would be bad for business." Skills nodded with Nathan. "right Luke?"

"Hayley, we don't need to explain anything, we have tons of staff here." Luke said making a face that said he did not wish to explain to her.

"Fine, whatever if you wanna play hero to a girl that probably could careless be my guest." Hayley hissed then turned towards the office slamming the door.

"Thanks a lot man." Nathan glared at Lucas

"I don't explain myself to anyone, she's your wife."

"Yah and she is your best friend, so treat her like one. Just because James came around and pushed your buttons doesn't give you the right to treat people around you like shit." Nathan turned towards the office as well as Lucas grumbled behind him.

"I'll be at the river court." Lucas hissed and then walked out.

"Man! I need to find some friends that aren't such hot heads." Skills shook his head and started to clean up the abandoned club.

**Xx**

The alarm went off at 7:30 am. Peyton quickly raised her hand to stop the annoying ringing and pulled the covers tighter around her.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" A perky voice came from the entrance to her room.

"Oh God Brooke seriously, who in their right mind is up and smiling at this time of day." Peyton whined

"Moi" was all she said in return and walked into Peyton's closet.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked as she sat up in bed

"Making sure your outfit makes men drool."

"And what if I don't want to make men drool?" Peyton said with a whinny tone.

"Oh please, it is your job as my best friend to be as hot as me. Well maybe not as hot as me, but pretty close." Brooke smiled throwing her chosen outfit at her.

"Thanks" Peyton sighed slowly getting out of bed and moving towards the bathroom "I'll be back"

"Well hurry up will you, we got to get to school, Julian is waiting"

"I should have known" Peyton said closing the door. She loved Brooke she really did but the early morning wakes up calls were a little much.

Peyton and Brooke had been best friends since they were 8 years old. Peyton couldn't think of many memories of her childhood that didn't involve Brooke in some shape or form. She was everything that Peyton had ever wanted in a best friend. They never kept secrets from each other, well except one. But Peyton figured that was for the best.

"PEYTON! HURRY UP" Brooke banged on the bathroom door

"COMING!"

Though Brooke had complained the whole drive to school they still made it in plenty of time to meet up with Julian.

"Hey Sexy" Brooke smiled walking up to her boyfriend of 3 years. Brooke had meet Julian in grade 10, he was nowhere close to what you would expect someone like Brooke Davis to date but she loved him and for Peyton that was all that matters.

"Hey Babe" Julian smiled and kissed her then turning to Peyton "Hey Peyton, did you finish that literature essay yet?"

"Yah, pretty much done how about you?"

"Still working on it" Julian frowned "I was going to work on it last night but then a sexy distraction came over" he said swing his arm around Brooke

"That would be me!" Brooke smiled pleased with herself "and I wouldn't of distracted you if Peyton had of been home last night"

"What" Peyton eyes grew wide and she swallowed nervously

"You heard me, I came over to your place last night but all the lights were out." Brooke pouted

"Oh, well I must have been sleeping then" Peyton said looking away from her

"It was 7, what are you six?" Brooke exclaimed "No one are age goes to bed that early"

"Your right, I went for a drive" Peyton tried to cover up

"Your car was in the drive way?" Brooke squinted

"Right well, I took my dad's sports car it had a full tank."

"Oh, well makes sense" Brooke smiled again and pulled both Julian and Peyton towards the doors of the school when the bell rang.

"So what the agenda for tonight?" Julian asked when they came to their lockers

"Well, P. Sawyer and I will be cheer at the basketball game tonight and then I feel like living dangerously. What do you guys think?" Brooke said clapping her hands together knowing she was about to get her way.

"What did you have in mind ?" Peyton sighed just hoping that living dangerously wouldn't mean ending up in jail for the night like it did last time.

"Well, I was thinking since we have been to all of the bars and country clubs around are area why don't we try to get into a bar downtown."

"Brooke you can't be serious" Julian said not at all happy with his girlfriend's idea of fun

"Oh come on, it will be fun"

"Which bar were you thinking?" Peyton questioned nervously

"Well apparently there is this one major club downtown that the delinquents always party at" Brooke said loving the idea of being around dome time of danger.

"Why the hell would you want to go to a club where criminals drink?" Julian exclaimed starting to believe that his girlfriend had completely lost her mind

"Brooke where did you have in mind?" Peyton stated plainly knowing that no matter what Julian said right now he would be coming no matter what.

"Tric, apparently it's the top club for those people."

"Brooke, people that go to Tric are not all criminals." Peyton said rolling her eyes

"How would you know? Have you been?" Brooke crossed her arms ready to argue

"ummm, no" Peyton replied quickly

"Well then it settled, were going to Tric and then we will know who's right and who's wrong" Brooke looked at Peyton then shut her locker door "Meet Julian and I at my house at 10:30 in sexy bar clothes and I mean sexy Peyton because I will be checking."

"Great" Peyton said as she watched Brooke drag Julian into the homeroom. Now what was she going to do. Peyton figured this must have been karma for all the lying she had been doing lately. From Brooke's point of view the people of downtown were criminals and therefore, unworthy of her time. Which made no sense, considering now she wanted to go party with them. Well probably not party with them, more like spy to see how dangerous they really were.

"How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one" Peyton mumbled and turned without looking knocking some over and sending papers flying all over the place.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Peyton exclaimed looking at the girl that was crawling around reaching for all the papers that were lying on the floor.

"Don't worry about it." The blonde girl huffed

"I'm really am sorry" Peyton said sincerely then bent to pick up the last remaining papers

"Its fine, I'm on spare so no place to be until 2 period." She said as Peyton helped her up and then passed her papers to her.

"Me either" Peyton smiled "Your Hayley right?" Peyton questioned

"Yup the one and only... well um I guess not the one and only cause there is like 5 or 6 Hayley's at this school but the only Hayley James Scott so that's gotta count for something."

Peyton laughed "Yah, I guess so, I'm the one and only Peyton Sawyer"

"Yah I know, Brooke Davis best friend." Hayley stated

"Wow, so glad that I'm defined by my best friend." Peyton said sarcastically

"Oh right, um sorry, it's just that's all I really know about you. You're kind of mysterious" Hayley nervously fidgeted.

"It fine but how about we hang out together now so you can get to know me." Peyton stated smiling

"Well that sounds great and all but I usually go to the library and do homework stuff so..." Hayley trailed off

"Oh well that's cool" Peyton said knowing when she was being blown off

"No, I mean you can come if you want but you might get bored." Hayley said quickly

"Well I was going to be bored either way. Sounds like a plan Hayley James Scott, lead the way." Peyton smirked and her nervousness and followed her into the library.

Turns out that Peyton ended up not being bored at all. Hayley had a lot of the same interests that she did and they were able to talk about everything and anything. They were laughing when they heard the bell ring for second period.

"Wow, time sure flies." Hayley smiled and stood up to gather her things

"Yah wow, I'm glad we talked maybe we could do it again sometime?" Peyton asked unsure if she would even want to do it again

"Yah sounds like a riot" Hayley giggled when she saw Peyton stick out her tongue

"Okay well see yah later" Peyton said as she too headed towards her classroom

**Xx**

"Come on let's get a move on people." Brooke yelled from the car

"Your Girlfriend is crazy, you know that right." Peyton said walking with Julian to the car

"Yah, I know." Julian sighed "but I love her"

As they got closer and closer to their destination, Peyton seem to get more and more nervous and also a little bit excited. She was really hoping that she and Brooke didn't run into the same people Peyton had the first time she was here. However, she was kind of divided on whether or not she wanted to see the blue eyed stranger. She still hadn't figured out anything about him, not that it had been that long since she met him, but she found herself greedy for details. On the other hand she was with Brooke and Julian and though she knew that Julian wasn't a complete snob, she knew Brooke would be and the both of them would never accept or understand someone like him.

"Okay, so now that we are in here are the ground rules" Brooke said turning around to face Julian and Peyton. "You are not to talk or take drinks from any of these people. Just walk around and make it seem like you belong got it?" Brooke finished putting her hands on her hips

"Got it" Julian said looking nervously around him, he had no problem just sticking with Brooke this was not something that his family would approve of. He just hoped nothing went wrong otherwise all three of them would be in a huge amount of trouble.

Brooke and Julian walked off to explore and as Peyton watched them she knew it didn't matter if they were trying to fit in they really stuck out. Brooke was wearing designer clothes and so was Julian even the way that they walked around the room screamed I'm from uptown. She had to laugh at that.

"What's so funny?"

Peyton jumped when she heard the voice and slowly turned around.

"Hey" Peyton smiled nervously and looked anywhere but his eyes

"Hey yourself didn't think I would see you back here." Lucas smiled

"Yah well I wanted to work on those people skills" Peyton laughed

"Really, and you thought you would come back here to try them out on me." Lucas said with a little smirk

"I guess..." Peyton gave another small smile

"You can practice on me anytime." Lucas whispered into her ear cause Peyton to shiver

Both blondes were interrupted when they heard "Peyton, wow your here, what are you doing here?"

"Hayley do you mind." Lucas hissed irritated that Hayley had interrupted.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Peyton asked

"Yup he was the aggravating brother-in-law and best friend that I was talking about." Hayley laughed and hugged her quickly. "Sorry gotta run, I'm helping Nathan with the liquor order. Just thought I would say hi, maybe see you when I'm done?" She questioned

"Ya, sure thing." Peyton smiled not only happy that she had seen Hayley but also because she had found out about the blue eye stranger without even knowing it. When Hayley was out of sight she looked back at Lucas "So you're Lucas Scott"

"Yeah and your Peyton Sawyer."

"PEYTON! What did I say about talking to people?" Brooke hissed into her ear and yanked on her arm bringing her close to her and Julian

Lucas figured these were the people that Peyton had been laughing at earlier. The fact that her friend and the guy beside her looked scared out of their minds indicated that they were most likely the friends from uptown. Unlike the guy he had seen Peyton with last night these two looked extremely uncomfortable.

All Peyton seemed to be able to do was look back and forth between Lucas and Brooke. She really wanted to stay and talk to him more but she had a feeling that Brooke would never leave this place without her. She was just about to try and introduce them to Lucas when Lucas beat her to it.

"I am the owner of Tric. I was just asking Peyton here if she was enjoying herself." Lucas said adding a hint of arrogance to his tone.

"Oh well you have um a very nice club, we were just leaving." Brooke said pulling Peyton with her

Lucas was really starting to dislike this girl. She was exactly how downtown people predicted Uptown to be. He didn't really know what was going on with him and Peyton but he got this feeling in his gut that told him to say "If you don't mind, I would really appreciate talking to your friend a little while longer. I would like to rack her brain on ideas for the club." Lucas said in a neutral tone.

"Oh really?" Brooke said turning to Peyton then mumbling to Peyton "More like rape you in the back alley and then leave your dead body in the ditch."

Peyton rolled her eyes, and turned to Lucas again "Yeah, I could help you out." Watching as his eyes laughed but his body stayed ridged.

"Peyton are you sure? Cause we really would like to leave now." Julian cut in for the first time that night.

"Oh don't worry about Peyton, I'll find her a ride" Lucas cut in

"Wonderful" Brooke said and grabbed Peyton one more time "You don't have to go with this guy." Brooke whispered when she saw that he was staring at her

"Yah I know but I'll be fine, he said so himself." Peyton whispered back

"I dunno..." Brooke looked worried if anything happened to her there would be no one to protect her. But she didn't think Julian wanted to be here anymore then she did. Sure she suggested the idea to them but now she had seen everything that she needed to see and she can happily go back to her choice of bars and country clubs.

"Brooke, I promise I will be fine. I have your number if I get into any trouble. I highly doubt that Lucas will let anything happen to me." Peyton tried to comfort her friend the best that she could.

Brooke hesitated a moment longer looking around the club "Alright, let's go Julian." Brooke finally said taking his hand and navigating her way out.

"Brooke are you sure about this?" Julian asked also worried about Peyton's safety

"No, not sure at all." Brooke sighed as her and Julian both got into the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys! I'm back again I know this story is kinda haunting me LOL anyways once again don't own One Tree Hill Characters and a big thank you to everyone that has favorite or alerted the story. Also I wanna thank Sillygoose97618 and grayfan for reviewing :) _

* * *

Peyton watched as Brooke and Julian walked out of the club. She knew there would be hell to pay when she saw her tomorrow morning but she would figure it all out then. "So about those idea's you want me to help you with?" Peyton smiled watching as Lucas smiled and looked away.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucas said, he knew that he really shouldn't be interested in Peyton. She should and probably is off limits but for some reason the idea of having time alone with her really tugged at him.

"Well, I'm stranded here so I'm at your disposal." Peyton said without thinking then blushed when she saw Lucas smirk and raise an eyebrow. "What I mean is..."She trailed off spotting someone in the crowd that looked familiar.

"What you mean is?" Lucas continued unsure what she was looking at.

"Oh sorry nothing" Peyton said shaking her head. I couldn't be the same guy, God she hoped it wasn't the same guy.

"Peyton are you okay?" Lucas asked giving her a worried look

"Yah, um I think...do we have to stay here or can we go somewhere else to talk?" Peyton looked around the room nervously. She knew it couldn't of been him but the idea that someone that looked like him was in the club made her incredibly nervous and edgy.

"Yah um Hayley, Skills and Nathan should be okay here without me. Wait here okay, I'll go tell them what's going on." Lucas said placing a hand on her arm and rubbing up and down then walked over to the office.

Peyton leaned back against the wall. She knew she was being stupid but Lucas didn't know any better so she would suck it up and just focus on getting to know Lucas.

"Okay let's take a walk" He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the club. She couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting. People almost seemed shocked that she was with him and some girls even glared, maybe she too had a sign that said uptown written on her forehead.

"Well that was crazy." Peyton said when both she and Lucas were out of the Club.

"What was" Lucas questioned curiously

"The killer looks I was getting." Peyton said then smirked "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I can't help it if I'm sexy." Lucas said leaning in to whisper still holding on to her hand.

"Whatever, what I meant was...is there a girl that might just be a little jealous that you are out here with me?" Peyton said apprehensively. She really hoped not considering that she was in fact attracted to Lucas and that would be really bad if he already had a girlfriend.

Lucas laughed and smirked "Do you really think I'm the type of guy that would do that?"

"I don't know all that much about you except that you apparently own Tric and your Hayley's brother in law." Peyton sighed

"Well here is another thing you can add to that growing list." Lucas said as they stopped in front of a rundown basketball court.

"And that is?" Peyton shrugged looking at him expectantly

"This place, right here is the most important spot in the world to me."

"Really why?" Peyton questioned then winced when she realized how that might of sounded "What I mean is what makes this place so special?"

"Well, my uncle always told me that with a little time and effort this place can help solve any and all problems that might come along in life. And you know what, he was right. This place has never once failed me when I needed to make the right decision." Lucas said finally letting her hand go as he walked onto the court.

Peyton was moved by Lucas deep connection with this place. She for sure understood wanting and needed that one place where you are able to just sit and figure everything out. Unfortunately for her there had never really been such a place. "That's amazing Luke, I didn't even know places like this existed. But I guess you could say that I feel the same when I listen to music. The moment when the world around you fades and you just let everything go. That is my favourite part about dance.

"You're an amazing dancer Peyton but do you mind me asking how you got into that type of dance when you're from Uptown?" Lucas watched as she moved towards the benches and then sat quietly for a moment. He was going to tell her that she didn't have to tell him when she finally spoke.

"I guess it started with my mom." Peyton began smiling at the memory. "Her and I would hear a song on the radio and then spend the day making up a routine to show my dad when he got home at night. Most of the time they would be funny little moves that were meant to make me laugh but it was something that we did together and I loved every moment of it. Peyton sighed and smiled again thinking of all the times her and her mom had made her dad laugh when he finally did get home.

"So did you take lessons then?" Lucas questioned

"Yah sure, dad could afford all the dance classes that I ever wanted. But then one night while I was at a competition a boy showed up at our door and asking my mom if this was Larry Sawyers house. And of course she told him that it was which lead to him telling her that he was Larry son. I would assume that this didn't go over very well cause the next thing I knew the police were there to tell me that my mom was dead." Peyton said in an impartial tone.

"Wow and how old were you when that happened?" Lucas asked placing his arm around her in comfort

"Um I was eight, I guess my mom was so upset about finding out that her husband had cheated on her that she ended running a red on her way to watch me. Got it feels like it happened yesterday" Peyton whispered

"And what happened to the boy? It you don't mind me asking" asking gently

"It was rough at the beginning. I was mad at him for indirectly killing my mom and he was mad at my dad for walking out on his mom messy stuff when you have a half sibling." Peyton said smiling without it reaching her eyes

"Yah I've been there" Lucas sighed and looked away

"Really?" Peyton asked

"Yah my brother Nathan and I kind of had the same situation except it was my mom that had to raise me on her own and Nathan who got both his parents." Lucas stated clenching his fest at his side just the thought of Dan made him angry so he brought it back to her story and asked "So where is your brother now?"

"Well" Peyton laughed "He is the one that got me into Dance Battles, you see his mom and him live downtown and my father though he does send money didn't want them near me growing up not that it mattered much cause I just ended sneaking down here to spend time with them." Peyton smiled at him this time he noticed it did reach her eyes.

"God sometimes I wished that J.T and I could trade places. His mom though she was protective, never expected him to be anybody that he wasn't. She allowed him to do pretty much whatever he wanted as long as he worked hard in school and followed his dreams.

"And that's not what you think you Dad wants for you?" Lucas placed one hand over top of hers and tilted his head in question

"Nope not really, the plans are already set out for me. Where I am to go to school, where I work and who I marry are all things that are planned." Peyton said rolling her eyes

"You have an arranged marriage?" Lucas eyes grew wide

All Peyton could do was laugh "No but the type of guy that I am suppose to be with is planned. So until that guy that fits all the requirements comes along I'm stuck being single."

"Wait you never dated before?"

"Nope" Peyton shook her head as Lucas continued to stare

"Wow"

"Yah I know, but it's okay because even if there was someone out there that met all the requirements that my dad has I don't think I would like him very much." She smirked and moved to stand up to walk along the lines on the river court.

"Oh yah, and why is that?" Lucas grinned

"I dunno, guys Uptown are nice but there so easy to read. I mean I like to be challenged meet someone that wants to argue or be passionate about something and fight for it. Guys Uptown know where they're going and are so ridged no one ever bends the rules, it's boring really." Peyton had been so caught up in her rant about boys uptown that she didn't even noticed that Lucas had moved right in front of her.

"So you're looking for someone that is challenging and dangerous?" placing his hands on her waist causing her to jump.

He was so close to her that she couldn't breathe. No guy had ever been this close to her and suddenly she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. "Yah pretty much" she finally whispered

"Well you came to the right place then" Lucas murmured staring directly at her lips.

"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled from the black range rover interrupting them.

Lucas turned a little but kept his hands on Peyton's waist. Watching as a blue Subaru Outback pulled up beside it. Nathan was next to him in not even a minute pulling him away from Peyton.

"What?" Lucas hissed

"We got trouble over at the club Skills is going to need us over there now." Nathan hissed back looking over his shoulder to see Hayley come up beside Peyton. "I don't want Hayley around if things get crazy so she will take Peyton home."

"Alright fine let's go then." Lucas said walking towards both Peyton and Hayley.

"Hey" Lucas said placing his hand on Peyton's shoulder "I gotta go, but Hayley is going to take you home okay."

"Yeah, sure but is something wrong?" Peyton questioned looking at Nathan stern face then Hayley's nervous one.

"No everything is fine just got to deal with some bar stuff I'll talk to you later okay." Lucas smiled then turned to follow Nathan.

"Lucas?" Peyton said waiting until he turned around before continuing "Thanks for listening." Peyton said hoping this wouldn't be the last time that she would see him.

"I'll be seeing you" Lucas returned almost as if he had read her mind, and then got in the SUV before Nathan could pull away.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked as she and Hayley walked back to her car.

"Oh just some minor trouble over at the club, it happens from time to time. The boys will handle it though." Hayley said trying to act as normal as possible.

"So Lucas brought you to his special spot, he must like you." Hayley quickly changed the subject.

"Really, you think so?" Peyton beamed causing Hayley to laugh at how girly she was being.

"Yup this place is one of the most important places in the world to Lucas he doesn't take people unless he knows he can trust them."

"Well, I feel special then." Peyton smiled

"You should" Hayley said turning onto a stretch of road "So you going to give me directions or am I suppose to use my telepathy?"

"I would to see you use that telepathy." Peyton said making sure she kept a straight face

"Smart ass!" Hayley laughed "Come on, give me directions already."

"Fine, but I'm not tipping you cause you promised and didn't deliver." Peyton pretended to pout then directed her towards her house.

When they finally got to her house Peyton thanked her and waved as she drove away. She walked up the steps and laughed at how silly it was to be nervous earlier. Except for one part of the night where she thought she saw someone that she didn't, things turned out pretty well. Peyton threw her stuff on to the chair in her room and was startled by an angry looking Brooke

"What the hell is going on!"

* * *

_Spoiler alert! The next chapter is going to be a big one lots of crazy stuff is going to happen but if you guys have any ideas about what you would like to read let me know I love hearing from you THANKS !_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well here we go again THANK SOO MUCH TO OTHGirl24, lexlex95, Nerdy Fashionista, julianafun for the reviews, so happy to get them 3 I do not own any Tree hill characters. Now that's out of the way this chapter is the beginning of lots of drama for everyone so heads up! Hope you enjoy it though :)_**

* * *

The night was dark as Nathan drove himself and Lucas back towards Tric.

"So what's going on?" Lucas questioned tilting his head to the side to look at Nathan's serious face.

"James and his crowd are being destructive again." Nathan snarled

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucas hissed back

"James didn't like it when Skills and I stop serving alcohol, so he started trashin the place." Nathan said

"Why would you leave the club with Skills then, where are the bodyguards that we hired for this issue?" Lucas said in his aggravated tone. He understood that because he was one of the owners of the club it was his job to be there to deal with problems such as these but he could help but feel annoyed that once again his time with Peyton was cut short.

"Luke, I know you're pissed but when Skills and I were able to get them outside the building they stared wrecking the outside of it. I know you are not going to want to hear this but we just might have to call the police on this one."

"No, Nathan no cops we can handle this are selves. The minute we involve the cops it will be turned around on us. You know I'm right." Lucas shook his head and sighed rubbing his hand down his face.

Nathan stopped the car and quickly got out when he saw that James and his lackeys were just getting started lighting the fire.

Lucas wasn't too far behind because when he reached James he tackled him down to the ground. Throwing punches left and right until someone knocked him to the ground, It wasn't until James heard a women saying that she was going to call the cops, that he got off of Lucas and told his people to run for it.

"What the hell is wrong with James," Nathan said grunting as he stood and walked over to where Lucas was laying on the ground. When he reached Lucas he held out a hand to tug him up to stand beside him. "Jez man he got you good." Nathan continued looking at his brother's bloody face.

"Yah same goes for you." Lucas smirked then patted his brother on the back as they both walked up towards the stairs to Tric.

"Whoa, who beat your asses and why wasn't I called." Skills exclaimed quickly moving towards the bar get cloths and ice for both brothers faces.

"Skills are you deaf or something, how did you not hear everyone fighting outside?" Nathan exclaimed rolling his eyes and then taking the cloth and ice that he offered to him.

"Hey! I had to turn the music up in here cause I didn't want the crowd to get spooked." Skills said shrugging and then handing Lucas his cloth and ice.

"Skills you do know that were from downtown right? People are use to this kind of thing happening." Lucas sighed "Surely this stuff even happens uptown." Lucas placed the ice pack on his eye and hissed again when he felt the sting.

"Well I hope James and his cheerleaders look as bad as you too do." Skills sighed and grabbed a beer which he believed he earned after a night like that one.

"Look, let's get clean up and close this place down. I'm sure Hayley will be making a hole in the floor just waiting for us to come home." Nathan smirked the best that he could just thinking about his wife worrying about them.

Lucas stood for a moment watching as Nathan and Skills directed everyone out of the club thanking them for coming out and then shutting the doors behind them. As they went about the closing Lucas went behind the stage to shut down all the tech equipment.

"Hey we are all finished up in here." Nathan said walking towards Lucas.

"Alright I'll meet you too out at the car once I have finished here." Lucas said pulling cords out and moving towards the closet.

Lucas had just finished locking everything up when movement caught his eye. "Hey!" Lucas said moving towards the spot where he saw movement. When he realised it was a guy he tensed but stood firm. "We're closed." He stated firmly.

"Oh really sorry, I was just in the bathroom." The man responded

"Okay, well it's time to leave." Lucas said keeping a straight face.

"You have a great set up here" the man continued as if he wasn't asked to leave. "Are you the owner?"

"Yes one of them," Lucas squinted wondering where the hell this was going.

"We you get a good crowd." The man said looking around the club

"Yah we do most nights, look the club is closed now and I really need you to leave." Lucas said stating to get impatient.

"Yah sure, have you ever got anyone from uptown in here?" the guy asked not looking directly into Lucas face.

"We get a lot of people in here. We don't ask are crowds to state where they come from." Lucas said crossing his arms over his chest. What was this guy fishing for? Lucas thought to himself.

"Well if I was you, I would start uptown girls though their easy they cause tons of trouble." The guy smiled again looking directly into Lucas eyes then turned and said over his shoulder "especially the blonde ones"

Lucas watched as the stranger laughed to himself and walked towards the exit. "What the hell was that?" Lucas mumbled to himself.

**Xx**

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke yelled as she saw Peyton walk in the door.

"What are you talking about? I should be asking you that, how long have you been in my room." Peyton said looking angrily at Brooke.

"Hey! I'm the one asking the questions okay."

"Fine ask away?" Peyton hissed taking a seat in her computer chair, not at all happy that Brooke had been in her room without her here.

"You lie to me!" Brooke exclaimed throwing her hands in the air "You acted like you never been to that club before but when we got their not one but two people stopped to talk to you."

"Yah so they were just being friendly. You know how people are supposed to act when they meet someone they haven't met before." Peyton stated sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone with me" Brooke said standing from the bed to stand in front of Peyton's chair.

"What are you, my mother?" Peyton yelled back "I do not have to explain my comings and goings to you."

"I can't believe you have been socializing with those people!" Brooke said throwing her hands in the air to pace as she paced the room.

"I wasn't and even if I was SO WHAT! They are people just like us."

"Would you stop lying to me!" Brooke screamed

"What are you talking about?" Peyton said quietly figuring Brooke knew more then she let on.

"I know that you hung out with Hayley on your spare." Brooke hissed

"So I hung out with someone, are you mad that I spent time with someone other than you?" Peyton laughed angrily "You know just because we are best friends does not give you the right to chain me to you specifically I'm allowed to hang out with other people! And it was one time."

"IT WAS NOT ONE TIME PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER!" Brooke screamed at her

"WHAT! Are you spying on me?" There was a long pause and then Peyton continued "Oh my God you are aren't you?" Peyton hissed when she saw Brooke look away from her.

"Well I wouldn't have to spy if you just did what you were told." Brooke said looking anywhere but her face. She knew that spying on her friend even if Peyton's dad asked it of her was wrong. But now that she knew what she did she was happy she did it. Peyton needed to be straightened out. There is a line between high society and low society and you just don't cross it. Those people would never fit in Peyton world and if she had anything to say about it, Peyton most definitely would not fit into theirs.

"Peyton those dance thingies you do, do nothing for you reputation." Brooke said not looking towards the window instead of at her face.

"You have been spying on me THAT LONG! Peyton said losing her temper.

"No, I got an interesting email tonight." Brooke said and moved Peyton's chair out of the way so she could log on to her computer. Brooke opened her email and then click on her most recent mail.

All Peyton could do was stare and wait for whatever Brooke meant to show her. When Brooke finally got the screen up, Peyton moved towards her computer and gasped as she saw her and her crew dancing at Tric.

"Who the hell sent you this?" Peyton questioned in a whisper.

"Does it matter" Brooke asked "Really Peyton, come on you can't really believe that what you're doing here is okay."

"Why not, what makes it any different from the competitions that I uses to go to as a kid or cheerleading at a high school basketball game. IT"S ALL DANCING!"

"You know this is different otherwise you would have never kept it from me. I don't really care who sent this to me but you better hope to god I'm the only one that saw it. Now I want you to quit it now Peyton. I'm all for getting a little thrill here and there but this better stop or else." Brooke whispered giving Peyton a look.

"Or what" Peyton hissed back I'll lose your friendship" Peyton asked squinting at her. "Maybe I don't want it if you can't love me for me."

"I do love you for you." Brooke said grabbing her arm so that Peyton stood in front of her. "But this isn't you and I want that people back."

"That Peyton never existed Brooke she was an act for you, for my father, for anyone that needed me to be that girl. I'm not that girl and I never will be.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry in advance for what I'm about to do." Brooke sighed looking at Peyton one last time. "Oh by the way your dad's home" she said then slammed the door behind her.

Peyton looked at the door for a moment then let the tears come. She didn't know what Brooke was planning to do about her second life but she knew it wouldn't be anything good. In these moments she wished that her mom was here. Her mom had always accepted her for what she was there was never once a time where she wanted Peyton to be anything or do anything that she didn't want to do or be.

**Xx**

Brooke waited patiently on the steps of Peyton's house for her father that was gathering all his things from the car.

"Brooke how nice to see you, are you sleeping over tonight" Larry asked happily as he came over to hug her.

"No Mr. Sawyer I needed to talk to you about some stuff do you have some time for me?" Brooke questioned as she silently kept telling herself that this was for Peyton's own good, the sooner both her and Larry dealt with this the quicker she would have her friend back hopefully.

"What's going on Brooke?" Larry questioned worriedly

"It about Peyton, do you have your tablet I need to show you something." She said as she watched Larry quickly fish his tablet out of his business bag. Then he passed it to her

Brooke once again logged into her email and quickly showed the video of Peyton dancing at Tric watching as Larry faced changed from confused to worried then finally to angry.

"What is this Brooke?" Larry questioned grinding his teeth together

"Peyton has been fooling all of us." Brooke said looking up into the angry father's face. "I just found out tonight that this has been going on for a while"

"Does she have any idea what this will do for her reputation?" Larry exclaimed pacing around the front porch

"I think she does she just doesn't care." Brooke finally said as she watched Larry pace.

"This will not continue, J.T and his rebellious mother must have something to do with this. Peyton would not know of this world if it wasn't for him. I guess this is what I get for toeing the line for one brief night. I will not let my daughter make the same mistake!" Larry said forgetting that Brooke was still present.

"So what are you going to do?" Brooke asked nervously

"Don't worry about a thing Brooke. Peyton will change her ways if I have to put her under lock and key to do it so be it!" Larry said pulling the door open and then quickly slamming it.

Brooke sat back on the steps for a minute praying that she had just done the right thing. Then she flinched when Larry's loud voice shouted "PEYTON!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is for sure one of my longer chapters! Thanks to lexlex95, PeytonScott21, Nerdy Fashionista, breyton Davis-Sawyer for the lovely review once again. Nerdy Fashionista so glad that you caught that! Don't own anyone from One Tree Hill. If anyone has any idea's as to what they might like to see in the next few chapters I am totally up for some advice!**_

* * *

"PEYTON!" Larry hollered from the bottom of the stairs. When he got no response he took the stair two at a time swinging her door so hard that it slammed against the hall wall.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" Peyton said her eyes frightened

"You are not the one asking the questions." Larry stated sternly "I have been working so hard so that you can have the life that you enjoy so much and this is what you do to repay me."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton questioned getting off her bed and standing in front of her father.

"Brooke was only so kind as to tell me what you have been doing with your time young lady. I have expectations that must be meet you know. And if you want to continue living the life that you are you will abide by them.

"Dad I have no idea what you're talking about?" Peyton said trying to answer as normal as possible

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! Dancing in the slums Peyton really you think your mother would be proud of THAT!" Larry yelled making Peyton flinch and step away from her father.

"It's not the slums! J.T lives there and nothing bad has ever happened to him." Peyton exclaimed.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time I let you go down there?" Larry said glaring back at Peyton.

"That wasn't J.T fault Dad." Peyton cried

"J.T may be my son but he is not one of us. You hear me! I want this all to stop or..." Larry stopped

"Or what dad, you will disown me! You will throw me out like the trash you think I am!" Peyton screamed at him

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Larry hissed so that Peyton hardly heard him.

"No you talk about how mom would never be proud of me but was she ever proud of you?" Peyton hissed back then her eyes widened as her father's hand came at her face. Hitting her hard enough to cause her to fall back and knock her head on the side of her dresser.

Peyton looked up at her father stunned. Never in her 18 years had her father ever raised his hand to her. Tears started to fall as she stared at him angrily. She watched as he stood there in silence then he spoke.

"Don't you ever talk about your mother that way again do you hear me. I will not tolerate this behaviour." Larry said quickly then turned and slammed the door closed. Peyton heard him walk away and then come back and heard the click of the lock on the outside of her door.

Peyton was still sitting on the floor rubbing the back of her head. She knew what her father wanted for her and as much as she was angry at him for the way that he had just treated her she still understood that only wanted the best life for her. However, the life that he wanted for her and the life that she was just starting to think she wanted were two totally different scenarios. And how the hell did he know what her mother would and wouldn't be proud of. If anyone was to blame for the accident that end up killing her it would be him. He cheated on her and created a son with another women and then had the nerve to blame J.T and his mother for searching him out and indirectly causing her mother to somehow not see the light had changed to red.

Her head pounded and she couldn't stand to stay here any longer. She would stay with J.T, she knew his mother would never rat her out and would certainly give her time to figure out what she wanted to do. She grabbed her phone from the desk and quickly sent him a message saying that she needed to stay at his house tonight and she would be over soon. With that she grabbed everything she needed and threw it in her cheerleading bag. Then she turned and quietly as she could, opened the window and started her climb down the side of her house.

**Xx **

"Oh Thank God your home I was worrying myself sick." Hayley said moving quickly towards the three men entering the house. Hayley stopped suddenly when she saw both Nathan and Lucas face "Skills come on I told you to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. What the heck do I pay you for?" Hayley exclaimed.

"Hey, you do pay me anything and it is not my fault the music was to loud to hear them outside!" Skills said pouting and moving towards the TV "I just wanna watch the game in peace, is that too much for a man to ask!"

"What the heck happened over there that you two knuckle heads needed to go and get your face all bloody?" Hayley whined as she further inspected Nathan face.

"Well did you want us to let James set the place on fire?" Lucas questioned rolling his eyes and moving towards where Skills was watching the game.

"Wait James tried to set the place on fire." Hayley asked following Nathan into the living room.

"Yeah, guess he wasn't too happy with the service." Nathan sighed placing an arm around Hayley when she came and sat beside him.

"God I don't even understand why he comes around in the first place. He never liked any of us." Hayley sighed tired of all the James drama.

"Yah, well he won't be coming around anytime soon considering I smashed his face in pretty good" Lucas smirked as he watched Hayley roll her eyes.

"Sometimes I swear your ego is bigger than Nathans, and that's saying something."

"Hey, I threw punches too stop making it sound like you were the only one there!"Nathan said with a scowl on his face.

"Well I was the one doing all the work!" Lucas said rolling his eyes and raised an eyebrow

"Whatever, you were too busy rolling around on the ground with James to notices the other four guys there." Nathan said growling back at Lucas.

Hayley shook her head and rolled her eyes then looked at Skills who just shrugged and turned the volume up on the TV.

**Xx**

When Peyton was far enough away she finally let out a sigh of relief. Now if only she could somehow get to J.T without falling over. Her head was pounding and for some reason she felt as if she was walking on uneven ground and things kept blurring and then returning to normal again.

In this moment she really wished she had Lucas number. Even though she hadn't know him for a long period time he somehow managed to place himself in her thoughts and the last time she had talked to him he had comforted her in a way that no other person besides J.T and Brooke had managed to do.

Things started to blur again so she quickly shot her hand out to grab on to whatever was closest to her. She tried to look around to see if she knew where exactly she was but it was really hard to distinguish what her surroundings were. When the headache got too much to bear she finally just gave up and let everything go dark.

**Xx**

Nathan and Lucas were still in the middle of their fight when Hayley heard a knock at the door. She nodded towards Skills letting him now that she got it and when to open it.

She didn't recognize the guy but before she was even able to say anything he started talking "Is my sister here?" he questioned.

"Um, who's your sister?" Hayley asked wondering to herself whether or not this guy got the wrong address.

"Your Hayley James Scott are you not?" He asked impatiently

"Yes I am" Hayley said leaning against the door.

"Look I really don't have time for this. Peyton texted me tonight saying that she needed to stay at my place but that was 3 hours ago and I haven't seen her yet. Now I need to know if you have seen her!" J.T said raising his voice causing the guys to walk towards the door.

"Hey what's going on here?" Nathan questioned looking angrily at the guy at the door and moving quickly to stand next to Hayley.

"Nathan its fine" Hayley said quickly "Look I haven't seen her but I promise I will help you look for her." She said as she reached for her coat.

"Who's missing?" Lucas asked confused as to why Hayley looked scared.

"My sister, now if she isn't here I got to keep looking, it's not safe for her to be all alone this late at night." J.T said and then turned to walk away.

"Why would we care if his sister is missing? She is probably just out with some friends and her phone died." Lucas said as he turned back into the living room getting ready to sit down.

"So you're not even going to help look for her!" Hayley exclaimed angrily.

"No why would I? I don't even know what she looks like" Lucas questioned wondering what the hell had gotten into Hayley.

"You don't know her Lucas you four hours with her tonight." Hayley said shaking her head at his stupidity.

"No I didn't, I would know if I spent four hours with some guy's sister."

"Oh my God, do you have brain damage or something, some guy's sister is Peyton." Hayley said finally turning and walking out the door.

"Wait up Hayley, I'll come with yah" Skills said slipping out the door following Hayley.

"Luke you okay?" Nathan asked as he watched Lucas face pale.

"Yah, I'm fine let go find her alright." Lucas said quickly pulling his jacket from the closet and running after Skills and Hayley.

**Xx**

Lucas, Nathan, Skills, Hayley and J.T had been looking for going on 2 and an half hours.

"God, where could she be?" J.T questioned sitting on the bench under some trees and placed his face in his hands.

"We will find her J.T." Hayley said placing her hand on his back and rubbing as she looked over at Nathan and Lucas. They all knew what it meant if you go missing for this long and the fact that it was raining pretty hard didn't help matters any.

"Look" Lucas finally spoke for the first time "You should go home" Lucas held up his hand to stop J.T from responding "Nathan and I will continue looking, we will call when we find her."

Nathan walked over to Hayley "Hey can you take J.T home in your car?"

"Yah sure but I'm not going to stop looking Nathan." Hayley said sternly

"Look , leave the searching to us Hayley you're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer. The sun will be coming up soon. You and Skills go home and get some sleep, if we don't find her by the time you wake up you can come out again and look." Nathan said placing his hand on her check and leaning in for a kiss before he walked towards Lucas.

"Luke we're going to find her alright." Nathan said patting Lucas on the back when all Lucas did was nod he turned and walked the opposite way that Lucas did.

Lucas walked along the streets trying to see clearly through the rain "Where are you Blondie?" Luke whispered making his way into the old run down park that he used to play at. He looked around the play equipment and than over towards a patch of trees leading towards a small trail. He didn't think Peyton would be somewhere on the trail, but maybe having the shelter for a few minutes would help to clear his head and give him a better idea about where to look.

He walked under the shelter of the trees and slide down its trunk to rest his tired body. They had looked everywhere and yet she was nowhere to be found. He remembered Nathan asking J.T earlier if the texts that he got indicated that she might have gone somewhere else before she was going to come to him but J.T didn't think that was the case. He sighed and used the tree to help himself off the ground and that's when he spotted what he believed to be a rock before but now looked more and more like a body.

Lucas raced over to it and knelt on the ground beside it. He slowly turned the body over to see Peyton's face. He quickly moved his fingers over to where her pulse would be and when he found it let out a sigh of relief. "Oh baby," Lucas cooed and leaned down to kiss her forehead "your safe now Peyton." Lucas carefully lifted her up and moved towards his parked car that sat a ways down the road.

When he finally reached the car and placed Peyton in the backseat he whipped out his phone to tell Nathan that he had found her and he was going to bring her back to their place. When he reached the house he saw Nathan's vehicle already parked in the driveway. He got out of the car and once again lifted Peyton into his arms. He entered the house and Hayley was the first to jump up.

"Oh God Luke is she okay" Hayley asked nervously

"Yah I think so, but we need to get her warmed up and then find some way to wake her. I just want to make sure she not hurt worse then I think she is." Lucas said walking with Hayley into his room.

"Yah, no problem I will get her out of these wet cloths and give her a pair of my Pyjamas and if she doesn't wake up at all when I'm doing that maybe we should think about taking her to the hospital."

Lucas sighed then nodded his head turning out of the room to get more blankets and a warm drink if she did end up waking up. When the drink was ready he brought it up to his room and looked at Hayley.

"She's okay, she grumbled when I tried to wake her and then told me to go away." Hayley laughed with relief "so I think she is going to be fine, but I would still suggest that you wake her up ever hour just in case she does have a concussion."

"Thanks Hayley" Lucas said gratefully and then went to lie down on the other side of the bed that Peyton wasn't occupying. When he had just shut his eyes he heard her.

"Luke?" She whispered

"Yah it's me, you're going to be fine Peyt." Lucas said moving her wet hair out of her face.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't feel good." Peyton mumbled tiredly and whimpered

"I'll stay with you okay." Lucas whispered

"You promise?"

"Yeah I promise" Lucas said as Peyton breathing evened out and her body relaxed.

* * *

_Not sure how everyone will feel about this chapter please let me know what you think THANKS :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OMG GUYS YOU ARE AMAZING! Thanks so much for the reviews, LEYTONALWAYS, Sillygoose97618, Nerdy Fashionista, lexlex95 , OTH6969 and peoplenotpeople. I don't own One tree hill !**_

**Nerdy Fashionista**- _This chapter you will find out why J.T went to Hayley sorry if you were confused LOL_

**Peoplenotpeopl**e -_ I'm sorry if you feel like this story is the same as Bella1300, I will admit that I have read her story but I'am trying the best that I can to keep it from being the exact same thing. Yes the characters personalities might be the same but I am going in a different direction._

* * *

Peyton pulled the blankets tighter to her body. She had to admit that this was one of the most comfortable beds she had ever slept in. She slowly opened her eyes and jolted when she realized this was definitely not her room.

"Hey, welcome to the land of the living." Lucas said looking up from the book he was reading. He figured he had probably got at least 4 hours of sleep total before he decided he would just go sit in the chair by the bed and read.

"Lucas" Peyton winced placing a hand to her head.

"Yah it's me." He sighed again watching as she tried to recall what had happened to her.

"What happened, how did I get here?" She questioned

"I was hoping you could tell me." Lucas said standing to move towards the bed and sat when she shifted enough to make room for him.

"Peyton, Oh my god don't ever do that to me again." J.T said from the entrance of Lucas room. Then moved quickly over to the bed side where Lucas wasn't sitting.

"J.T, What are you doing here?" Peyton asked confused what the heck was going on she thought to herself.

"Hayley called, told me that they found you out by the park. What happened?" J.T said looking into Peyton's face for the answers.

"I...I..Um" Then it came back to her. The fight with Brooke then the fight with her dad and finally blacking out near the park but at the time she didn't know it was the park. God anything could have happened to her while she was out but then her faced changed from thoughtful to confused.

"J.T, how did I end up here?" She looked at J.T for a moment then towards Lucas.

Lucas answered "J.T came to us figuring we might know where you were."

"Yah, no offence but I haven't told anyone about meeting you guys." Peyton said even more confused.

"I called Brooke." J.T finally said looking down at the floor

"You WHAT!" Peyton exclaimed then winced again and placed a hand back up to rub her temple.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I didn't know you guys were fighting and you were missing so I figured if anyone would know where you might have gone it would be her." He sighed

"J.T come on, the moment she knows that I was missing she would go straight to Dad. She has been spying on me!" Peyton said cover her eyes and laying her head back down against the pillow.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked moving his hand over her hair to ease the tension. When he felt her relax against his hand he gave her a look hoping she would just tell her brother and him what the hell happened.

Peyton nodded in understanding and then looked up at the ceiling. "After Hayley had driven me home last night Brooke was waiting for me in my room. We got into it because she basically got an email from some stranger that included a video of when you and I were dancing at Tric." Peyton said looking towards J.T.

"What the hell, why would anyone do that!" He exclaimed getting off the bed to pace.

"Go on" Lucas encouraged

Peyton closed her eyes and then continued "Brooke was mad because I lied to her and I was mad because she was unhappy with me hang out with Hayley during spare. "The last thing that she told me was that my father was back and then she left. I was upset but I wasn't going to let Brooke control what I can and can't do. Then my father came up all guns blazing talking about responsibility and what I owed to him." Peyton turned to J.T "He told me mom would never be proud of the dancing so I asked him if she was ever proud of him"

"Peyton you didn't" J.T said looking down at her with sadness in his eyes

"Yah, well I figured that one out pretty quick cause the next thing I knew I was on the floor. God he hit me so hard that I fell back and I think I must of hit my head off my dresser cause that's when it got hard to see.

Lucas hand stopped moving along her hair. "What do you mean it got hard to see" he growled

"I dunno things got blurry but they would always come back into focus again so I called J.T and then sneak out. I couldn't stay there with my dad, I just couldn't.

"Jesus Christ Peyton hitting your head is serious. Anything could have happened." Lucas said looking to see the same face he had plastered on J.T's face.

"I'm sorry, okay I just needed to get out of there" Peyton turned away from both of them hugged the pillow closer.

Lucas could feel the trembles of her body from where he was laying so he looked up at J.T and with his head directed him outside the room. J.T nodded and walked out with Lucas close behind.

Lucas shut the door and then turned to J.T "Look she had a hard night no doubt about that. But what I think would be best is if we let her rest for today. Try and keep this on the down low until Peyton knows for sure what she would like to do."

"Yah, I agree but maybe I should take her to my place. Mom and I would definitely look after her." J.T said lean up against the now closed door.

"No, she will stay with me." Lucas said quickly amazed at the words that came out of his mouth. He wanted her to stay with him though he knew that J.T would take care of her he couldn't get rid of the nerves that maybe he wouldn't. Never again did he want to be as scared and nervous as he was when he found out Peyton was missing.

"Look Lucas, you don't have to take care of her. She is my sister." J.T sighed not wanting these people that he just meet to feel like it was their responsibility to look after her.

"She will be fine I'll take care of her I promise." Lucas said then moved to open the door.

J.T watched as Lucas open the door and then how quickly Peyton moved towards him. He wasn't even fully sat on the bed before she had placed her head on his chest and her arms around his stomach. J.T laughed silently to himself. Leave it to Peyton to fall for a guy that was the complete opposite to what their dad had wanted for her. And now that he had the chance to look he noticed Lucas seemed just as drawn to her as she was to him.

**Xx**

Peyton and Lucas laid together on his bed in silence until Peyton broke it "So you were feeding that hero complex again I see." She said as she smiled against his chest.

"Why do you think I drawn to you baby, I need someone to feed it" Lucas said smiling when she hit his stomach.

Peyton grew serious again "I know I shouldn't have run out on my dad like that but he has never hit me before Lucas." Peyton sighed

"Yah probably not." Lucas finally said after a long silence.

Peyton moved away to look at his face, when her eyes widened "What the heck happened to your face"

Lucas laughed at her wide eyed expression "Got in a bar fight." He said simply

"Why?" Peyton asked now smiling at him.

"Cause I wanted to" Lucas shrugged and laid back against the pillow.

"Wow, great reason Lucas" Peyton laughed at him

"I don't need a reason, I'm that bad ass." He said winking at her

Peyton rolled her eyes and moved to get out of the bed. She looked around the room finally getting the chance to look around "So this is your room."

"Yup," Was all Lucas said in return

"Many of many words I see" Peyton replied back

"well" Lucas laughed "What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno," Peyton said again

Lucas watched Peyton out of the corn of his eye. He watched as her whole body changed when she was deep in thought. He knew that what had happened not only between her father and her but also between her best friend was bugging her but he felt like there might be even more to it. If only he could put his finger on it.

"Peyton is everything okay?" Lucas asked

"Yah, sure everything is fine" Peyton said looking at the books Lucas had on his self "Wow, you read some pretty famous literature."

"Yeah, I guess so my mother always said that enlightenment comes out of reading about the past." Lucas said moving towards the shelf as well.

"Lucas, do you mind me asking where your mom is?" Peyton said keeping her eyes on the book shelf.

"It's a long story Peyton" Lucas said trying to brush it off.

"Oh well you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to" Peyton placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"No, I guess its fine." Lucas sighed again

"Lucas really I'm okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Lucas stayed silent for a minute and thought back to the night where she had been so open with him. Was it really fair to her that he kept everything to himself when she was willing to tell him everything and he hadn't even known her all that well let? "Well, my Uncle Keith stepped in as my dad walked out and my mom well she grew to love him. They were going to get married when my biological father came back and didn't like seeing his brother with my mom." Lucas said angrily "Dan, my biological father showed up at the house one night and shot my uncle Keith in front of me and my mom."

"Oh my god, that must of been so scary for you!" Peyton said rubbing his arm in comfort.

"Yah, I guess so" Lucas brushed it off "Anyways the police came and questioned us for hours and hours. I remember being so angry that they were more worried about questioning my mom and I instead of just taking the man that did it and throwing him in jail."

"And?"

"And he went to jail, I never saw him again. But Mom couldn't handle living here anymore. I understood that but I couldn't leave Nathan, he was already having a hard time cause he had married Hayley so young and they didn't have the money to support themselves, so I stayed and mom signed over her club to me."

"That's a lot of responsibility." Peyton whispered

"Naw I had Hayley, Nathan and Skills and the staff that we were able to hire once business picked up."

Peyton smiled at him. She envied him he had all this independence and was able to live comfortably. Sure she figured that they must have had hard times but they still came out on top. There was really no power struggle or back stabbing it was all equal rights and responsibilities.

Peyton was just about to say something when she heard a phone go off. Lucas turned and walked over to the bed side table. "Its J.T" Lucas said his eyes not leaving the phone.

"Yah, and what does he want?" Peyton asked figuring he was just checking in to see if Peyton was still ok.

"He says there's another battle tonight and he wants to know if you're in or out."

"Oh, why didn't he just text me that then?" Peyton said frowning

"Peyton..." Lucas sighed "You were out in the rain for god knows how long. Your phone has water damage."

"oh..Right I forgot about that" Peyton said

"So what would you like me to say to him?" Lucas asked

"Will you come?" Peyton asked suddenly looking at the floor again

"Yeah I can if you want." Lucas said with a smile watching as Peyton tried to hide the blush that was heating up her face.

"Alright tell him I'll be there." She sighed figuring dancing was just what she needed right about now.

Lucas sent the message and then looked up at her "I put your cloths in the washer and dryer last night so they are clean. The bathroom is down the hall to the left get clean up and I'll meet you downstairs. I'm sure you must be pretty hungry."

"Thanks...not just for this but for everything" Peyton said she turned and started walking out of the room when Lucas hand caught hers and pulled him towards him bringing her lips to his. Peyton moaned and deepened it, using her free hand to touch his face delicately.

When they finally broke apart Luke whispered "I'm beginning to think I would do anything for you." Then he smiled and walked past her out of the room.

All Peyton could do was stare and brought a hand up to her lips. She shook her head and went to find the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, I`m back this chapter for some reason was really hard to write so if you guys think it was terrible I don`t blame you. I wanna thank Sillygoose97618 , OTHGirl24, Nerdy Fashionista, LEYTONALWAYS, Cookielover96, breyton Davis-Sawyer, OTH6969 and Hildolfr You guys make me smile :) Still don`t own Tree Hill characters

Hildolfr - HAHA wow never thought of it that way but I can see how you would connect West Side story to this. that`s so crazy!

* * *

When Peyton finished with her shower and changing, she came back into Lucas room. She noticed that he was very organized not one thing in this whole entire room was out of place. The only thing that she kept very organized and in alphabetical order were her records. I guess it said a lot about him but it also added this hint of mystery. She had to admit she like it.

The next thing that she laid eyes on was all the framed photos, which also said a lot about him, family obviously was very important. There really wasn't one spot in the whole entire space that didn't hold some type of memory within a frame. She laughed looking at one in particular of Hayley and him making funny faces.

Looking around the room once more, she wondered what her room said about her. The paint colour was her father's choice because he believed that yellow activates memory and encourages communication. The furniture was also all picked out by her father actually there was really nothing now that she thought about it that really screamed "Hey I'm Peyton". Because all this deep thinking was starting to depress her she went down stairs to see how Lunch was coming.

When she got into the kitchen she noticed that he was on the phone with someone. So she just took a seat at the kitchen table and waited.

"No, you really can't...Why because you can't...No there does not have to be a reason... I don't think you should come... I don't care if you have nothing better to do find something that isn't this... NO! Goodbye" Lucas said closing his phone.

"What was that about?" Peyton said watching as Lucas huffed and went back to cooking.

"Hayley called wanting to know what I was doing tonight." He said keeping his eyes on what he was cooking.

"Oh yeah and..." Peyton paused wanting further elaboration.

"And I said I was going to watch you dance tonight."

"Okay so why does it sound like you're mad at Hayley then?" She sniffed the air trying to smile whatever it was that he was currently cooking.

"She wants to come." Lucas said finally turning to her.

"Oh well, she can come if she wants" Peyton said shrugging as she got up to see for herself what it was that he was cooking.

"No she can't because she will wreck everything" Lucas rolling his eyes

"What do you mean she will wreck everything, if she wants to watch she can watch. Lots of people are going to be there anyways, the more people the better when it comes to determining a winner." She hoped up onto the counter to sit beside where Lucas was standing at the stove.

"The only reason that she wants to go is so she can spy."

"Spy, what is there to spy?" Peyton said totally confused

"You know!" Lucas said fidgeting and keeping his eyes on the food.

"No, I really don't what to enlighten me?" She said laughing at his sour face

"She wants to know if there is a thing between us!"Lucas scrunching his face in disgust.

"Well is there?" Peyton said now feeling the awkwardness

"I dunno" Lucas walked over to the other side of the kitchen to get another spoon from the drawer.

"Well...What was that in your bedroom?" She questioned

"I dunno"

"Come on Luke, I'm sure you can do better than that!"

"I seriously don't know!" He pouted hating the fact that she had single handily backed him into a corner that he couldn't seem to get out of.

"Why did you kiss me?" Peyton said trying to be as serious as possible with the man that hand since transformed into a little boy.

"Cause I wanted to" Lucas hissed

Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes. She would let it go for now, if he had asked her the same question she would mostly likely have done the same thing. She wanted to be with him that was a given, but there was a lot that need to be thought about and concerned before they put a label on it.

"So what smells so good?" She said changing the subject

"Double-Mozza Baked Meatballs on a _Ciabatta_ bun." He smiled bending down to bring the meatballs out of the oven.

"Mmmmm smells soooo good!" Peyton smiled jumping off the counter and standing to help Lucas step the table.

"Thanks, I hope the battle isn't until later tonight cause you're going to be stuffed with this in your stomach."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I usually try to eat a little heavier earlier in the day cause I'll be too nervous to eat later." Peyton said before taking her first bite of Lucas cooking and moaning when it tasted as good as it smelt.

Lucas smirked at her "I wouldn't think you would get nervous considering how well you dance when you get on the floor. You look so confident."

"Yah, well it's all about appearances." Peyton brought the sandwich back to her mouth. Trying to sound oblivious to the compliment.

Lucas grinned watching how now Peyton was the one getting back into the corner. So she's not able to take a complement Lucas thought.

They both finished their meal and realised that actually had a ton of interests in common. Other then Basketball and reading he also enjoyed a lot of the same music that she did. And even with the things that they disagreed on he was not the type of guy to just allow the girl to win. He for sure game her a run for her money, not that she minded.

"Well what do you say to sitting on the couch and watching a movie?" Lucas asked as soon as the both of them were finished their lunch.

"Yeah sure, you were right about lunch I won't be able to move for a while, so movie sounds amazing." Peyton sighed.

Lucas laughed and stood, taking both his and Peyton's plate over to the sink. Peyton watched in amazement when Lucas started filling the sink with water.

"What" Lucas said when he saw the face that Peyton was making.

"How don't you have a girlfriend?" She questioned "I mean are you really willingly doing the dishes right now?"

"Yah, I like doing the dishes it helps me think" Lucas said placing the dirty dishes in the water.

Peyton stood and walked over to him. She put a hand on his arm and turned him towards her, then took her hands to direct his face to hers. She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him but it was so worth it when she did. She deepened the kiss and her tongue gained entrance into his. When air did become an issue she pulled away and turned to walk out.

"What was that?" Lucas murmured trying to get his bearings after such a passionate kiss.

"I dunno" Peyton said seriously

"Why did you do that?" Lucas asked again not at all happy with her first answer

"Cause I wanted to" Peyton said smirking and walking out of the room

All Lucas could do was stare then sighed "Damn she's good"

**Xx**

Lucas pulled up to the run down building "So this is it?" he questioned

"Yah I guess so, you were to one getting the text messages" Peyton said getting out of the car when Lucas had parked it.

"Well have you danced here before?"

"No, battles never seem to stay in the same place. I joined my brother's team when I was in grade 9 and I have never been in the same place more than twice." Peyton said grabbing her gym bag from the trunk of his car.

Lucas and Peyton walked together towards the doors and were directed down the stairs to the arena. The place was nowhere near as nice as Tric had been but Peyton figured beggars couldn't be choosers and to be honest she needed to work off this nervous energy. She knew it was only a matter of time before her father came looking for her. But she didn't want to think about it now, she had a great day with Luke and she was going to doing something that she loved in a matter of minutes. Pretty great day if you asked her.

"Peyton!" J.T said walking up to her and Lucas

"Hey" Peyton smiled hugging her brother "Is everyone really?"

"Yeah I think so how about you go over there and make sure everyone is ready we go on in two"

Peyton looked over at Lucas unsure of whether or not she should leave him by himself, but nodded towards J.T when he smiled and told her good luck.

"Should she be dancing tonight?" J.T asked when Peyton was far enough away

"She's good. If I thought otherwise I wouldn't have brought her" Lucas told him seriously

"Should I be asking what your intentions are with my sister?" J.T said then laughed when he saw Lucas glare.

"I got to go your friends are sitting over in the far corner" J.T directed Lucas and then turned in the direction that Peyton had gone to make his way back to his team.

Lucas grumbled as he made his way over to where his friends were sitting. "I thought I told you not to come"

"Aww don't pout Lucas it makes you less manly" Hayley said making Nathan and Skills laugh beside her.

Lucas huffed again but sat beside them anyways. Both teams he noticed hit the floor as the music that was more like background noised became louder and a guy came running out to announce both teams. The crowd roared as J.T and Peyton started everything up.

The opposing team came back with moves of their own that also caused the crowd to scream with excitement. To the crowd it looked like both teams were battling to the best of their abilities but on the floor it was another story.

"Why the hell is he here?" J.T hissed keeping his move in time with hers

"I dunno J.T" Peyton whispered back having to swallow back the nausea that had suddenly come over her. She should have known that this day was too good to be true but why did it have to be him. Why couldn't her past mistakes stay in the past?

When the guy in questioned danced in front of Peyton took her hand and kissed it all hell broke loose J.T lunged at the guy knocking him to the floor causing both teams to charge at each other.

Lucas went to stand up when Nathan grabbed his arm. "Dude this isn't our fight."

"I won't start anything" Lucas said glaring as Nathan's grip on him tightened

"Luke man, look its breakin up we will go see if curly is alright as soon as it's cleared up."

Back on the floor Peyton was trying to pull J.T off of Ian "J.T get off him!" Peyton pulled on his arm.

"Yeah, listen to your sister tuff guy" Ian smiled with blood coming down the side of his mouth

Curt a guy from J.T and Peyton's team helped her pull J.T off him and away from the floor. Peyton stood with her back turned to Ian to make sure that Curt got J.T away, when hands came around her waist.

"Hey baby" Ian hissed into her ear

"Get off of me before J.T comes back and kicks your ass" Peyton hissed back

"Come on baby you know I let him hit me"

"Whatever get off me" Peyton said pushing him away

"I'll leave you for now but trust me I'd watch my back if I was you" Ian smile "Oh by the way met your boyfriend, does he know about me baby? He laughed and walking back into the crowd

Peyton stood motionless watching the group of people where Ian had just walked through. What did he mean he met Lucas? If that was who he thought Lucas was but really there was no other boys she had been hang out with lately so it had to be him. She would have to figure it out later J.T was going to be high strung considering she didn't go with Curt when he pulled her away.

Peyton quickly moved towards where Curt had dragged J.T when someone grabbed her arm. Peyton turned quickly with wide eyes and get ready to defended herself when she relised it was Lucas.

"Oh Luke I'm sorry" Peyton said quickly trying to cover up her fear.

"It fine what's going on?" Lucas asked watching Peyton face as she tried to cover up the emotion on her face.

"Oh, this happens sometimes, things get heated and people lose it, no big deal" Peyton shrugged then titled her head to the side "I got to get to J.T he probably driving Curt crazy"

"I'll come with you" Lucas said quickly before she ran off

"No seriously don't worry about it, I'm just going to head home with J.T and besides you should stay with Nathan, Skills and Hayley tell them thanks for coming even if they didn't see much dancing." Peyton laughed and smiled though Lucas noticed it never reached her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Lucas hesitated

"Yeah, I'm fine really go be with your friends I'll be fine I promise" Peyton stated now letting the smile reach her eyes

"Okay" Lucas finally relented and leaned down to kiss her head. He raised an eyebrow when she flinched and looked around the room. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas questioned again

"Yup fine I'll talk to you later" Peyton turned quickly and moved towards the backdoor.

"What going on?" Hayley questioned when she finally reached Lucas.

"I'm not sure" Lucas sighed watching as Peyton disappeared through the door "But whatever it was it got Peyton scared enough"

"You think Curley is in trouble" Skills asked

"Luke maybe you should just let Peyton deal with it. I mean you don't know her all that well yet." Hayley sighed knowing Luke. Now that Peyton was a part of his life he would never let something go. It was who he was always trying to be the hero.

"Yeah maybe..." Luke said still keeping his eyes on the door that Peyton had exited


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys, well I still don`t own tree hill but i`m getting closer I`m sure! LOL Shout out to my lovely reviewers leytonlover69, PSimLaNa, Hildolfr, and Nerdy Fashionista THANK YOU :) **_

**_leytonlover69_** -_ Your wish is my command hahahaha lots of leyton in this chapter!_

* * *

Allison watched as her son and Peyton walked towards the house. Never in a million year would she have believed that her son and Larry's daughter would have a sibling relationship. Know that each other existed yah, that had always been the plan, but to see how J.T treated Peyton brought tears to her eyes. He was fiercely protective and she always had his back. When Peyton had gotten into all that trouble many years ago J.T was the one that stuck with her.

"Mom, were home!" J.T yelled from the front door.

"The house is small J.T you don't have to yell" Allison sighed

"Peyton," Allison smiled "back again today? Won't you're father be getting worried that you are spending all this time here?"

"Probably, but I called him today to let him know that I'll be home tomorrow night." Peyton frowned she wasn't really ready to go home but she figured her dad was already mad and better not make it any worst considering she had been at her brothers house for 2 weeks now.

"I think that a good decision." Allison nodded "So what would you two like for dinner?"

"um, Mom it's just going to be me and you tonight." J.T said smirking at Peyton's confused look

"No its not, I'll be eating too or do I not get supper tonight?" Peyton asked complete confused by J.T response.

"funny, but no" J.T said moving around the kitchen picking things up and then putting them back down again.

Both Allison and Peyton looked at him like he had lost his mind. "J.T what's going on?" Allison finally asked.

"Peyton's got a date" J.T said watching as Peyton's face went from confusion to frowning

"A date, with who?" Peyton asked afraid to know the answer. She had been talking to Luke through email and text but ever since her run in with Ian, she thought it might be best to keep her distance. Unfortunately since she had gone missing J.T and Lucas had become fast friends which she thought was a great thing but also very terrible when you are trying to avoid someone.

"It's a surprise" J.T laughing as Peyton scowled at him.

"I hate surprises!" Peyton said pouting making both J.T and Allison laugh even harder.

"Well sunshine, you don't really have a choice in the matter. So run along and get ready, he will be here soon." J.T pushed Peyton off in the direction of his room when she didn't move from her spot in the kitchen.

"Did you set this up or did Lucas?" Allison questioned her son sternly.

"Hey, he texted me... I only agreed that she should go out with him." J.T smiled and shrugged

"J.T! It is not your job to play match maker, if she wanted to see him she would have." Allison scolded her son.

"One, keep your voice down I don't want her to hear" J.T held up his hand when his mother squinted at him "Sorry..." he said then continued with his explanation "two, she's avoiding him because of that son of a ..."J.T paused "Bum" he finished when his mother frown turned into a smile again. "I just think Lucas will do more good than harm."

"Well" Allison sigh "I guess we will see soon, he is a cutie" Allison smirked at her son's shocked expression.

"Mom, no... don't say things like that like ever. And how would you know?" J.T questioned

"Well honey he pacing outside the window, what time was he suppose to come pick Peyton up?" Allison asked smiling when she saw Lucas look at his phone once again.

"not till 7" J.T laughed, the guy was hopeless. He couldn't believe that the same guy that scared the shit out of him the night that Peyton went missing was the same man currently pacing outside his door.

"Does he know that?" Allison said looking at the clock seeing that it was now 6:15.

"What can I say, he's got a thing for her" J.T said rolling his eyes

**Xx**

Lucas looked at the clock on his phone for the 7th time since he had gotten there. He could not believe how early he had showed up for this, but to be honest he had been waiting a whole two weeks for Peyton to ask him to come over or go out or anything that would consist of them being together. But every time he mentioned through phone call, text or email that they should get together she had an excuse. So he took matters into his own hands and asked J.T to help him. So maybe it was a cruel and unfair moved but at this point he was ready to play dirty.

When his phone finally showed that it was 7 he moved quickly to the door and knocked. J.T answered pretty much as soon as he had hit the door.

"Finally decided to knock" J.T laughed letting him in to his house and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Where's Peyton smart ass" Lucas questioned when he too took a seat.

"Most likely pouting and taking her sweet ass time considering I sprung this on her and she hate's surprises." J.T smile and shook his head.

"So, how has she been?" Lucas asked

"She alright, her and Brooke are still not speaking and I think its bugging her more then she lets on. It doesn't help that they are co captains for cheerleading."

"Peyton's a cheerleader?" Lucas laughed "how the hell did that happen?"

"Well besides Brooke pushing her into it, I think it has to do with the fact that her mom was a cheerleader when she was in high school." J.T sighed

Lucas's face changed from amusement to seriousness.

"J.T I'm not wearing anything formal because ONE I don't have anything like that here and TWO cause I don't..." Peyton stopped when she saw not one but two smirking faces.

"Traitor" Peyton hissed at J.T

"That's my job as official big brother, sorry sunshine" J.T said getting up and moving out of the room as fast as he could.

"Well" Peyton sighed "Let's get this over with"

"Wow, Peyton nice to see you too" Lucas laughed then took her arm and pulled her towards the front door.

"Where are you taking me?" Peyton looked around nervously in her head she knew that Ian wasn't there but she still couldn't help looking over her shoulder.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Lucas questioned trying to make it sound like a joke when secretly he was staring to get the feeling that maybe Peyton wasn't as in to him as he was with her.

"What NO" Peyton said with wide eyes "I was just checking... um yah you can never be too safe" Peyton mumbled nervously.

Lucas pulled Peyton closer with the pouch of her hoodie and leaned down to touch his lips to hers. When she responded with as much passion as he did, he deepened the kiss. Peyton's hand slide up from his stomach to his chest then came to the back of his neck and into his hair. If he had any doubts about her feels before they were forgotten now.

Peyton moaned as his tongue made its way into her mouth. God he was an amazing kisser, even if she didn't have many guys to compare him too, well if she was being honest she hadn't had any. Lucas technically was the first guy that she had ever let kiss her in this way. But still she figured if there was a contest he would win it hands down.

Peyton pulled away again and looked at him. She was really starting to wonder what she was getting herself into. She had no idea what she was going to do when it came time to telling her father, considering the last time she told him something downtown related it didn't go over very well. But when Lucas smiled and took her hand and lead her to his car she knew that she wouldn't be able to walk away from him anytime soon.

When they were both in the car there was silence. Lucas watched Peyton out of the corner of his eye. He knew there was something bothering her because she was normally so relaxed when they were together. But right now, she almost looked ready to spring out of the car at any moment. He would give her tonight but after that he might just have to be a little pushier.

Lucas stopped at the edge of the forest line "Let's go" he said taking the keys and getting out of the car.

Peyton opened her door and placed her feet on the ground but stayed seated "um, were going to be having a date in the forest?" Peyton asked scrunching her nose.

"Yes" was all Lucas said and with his free hand, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car.

"Why are you only giving me one word answers?" Peyton asked annoyed that he kept pulling her around without telling her what was going on.

"Cause" Lucas smiled

"How original" Peyton huffed and rolled her eyes

Together they walked through the trees and the only sound that could be heard was the different animals of the night. Peyton was starting to fell edgy again. She didn't like not having control and it seemed that every time she and Luke were together he seemed to take that away from her.

"Okay will you please...Wow" Peyton said as she looked around the spot that Lucas had lead her to.

The trees and bushes were lit with solar lights and the colours of some of the flowers were so bright she wondered if florists might come here to pick their flowers. There was a river flowing softly and near the edge laid a red blanket that she assumed they would be eating on. This looked like the most romantic place in the world.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked nervously

"Lucas, this is amazing. So much better then dying" Peyton laughed

"What?" Lucas asked raising a brow

"What did you expect me to think? You haven't said more than one word the whole time. I just figured you were going to murder me. There isn't anyone here to hear if I scream so it would be the perfect place, and just think you wouldn't even have to clean anything up cause the animals would do that for you!

"I guess that makes sense but why would I keep saving you if I wanted you dead?" Lucas said smirking and set the basket he was carrying down on the blanket.

"It could be the reason people wouldn't suspect you" Peyton said keeping her face serious

Lucas laughed and lean down to kiss her quickly "your one of a kind Peyton Sawyer, let's eat"

Peyton moved with him to the blanket and sat on the opposite side. For a guy that was a really pain in the ass the first time she meet him, he was pretty romantic. "So" Peyton asked accepting the plate that Lucas handed to her "How many girls have you brought down here?"

"A few, why?" Lucas asked trying not to smile when she when she squinted at him.

"Oh no reason, just wondering if this is something you do a lot, which apparently you do" Peyton said rolling her eyes again when he smiled and shrugged.

"Well they always have a good time when they're here" Lucas laughed again when Peyton through her bun at him.

"Great! I'm dating the modern day Casanova." Peyton mumbled then took another bite out of the chicken on her plate.

"Oh you're dating me now" Lucas said watching Peyton's face go red

"oh, um well, I didn't mean that, I meant well I was just saying." Peyton fumbled with the right explanation.

"That I'm your boyfriend" Lucas laughed again when her eyes only widened

"That was not what I was saying. I was just being sarcastic and it backfired." Peyton shook her head then stared intensely at the blanket beneath her.

"It's alright baby, I can be your Casanova if you like that kind of man" Lucas said smugly

"Luke common" Peyton whined completely embarrassed that he was mocking her

Luke sobered then placed his hand on top of hers "How about you be the girl that makes Casanova be a better man then." He whispered and smiled when her eyes slowly made their way back to his.

"Luke" Peyton sighed "What do you want from me?" Maybe it wasn't possible to keep her distance from him. She knew that going on this date with him would mean that she wanted to pursue a relationship even if it was sprung on her by her brother and Lucas.

"Look" Lucas sobered "I want you in my life, I don't really give a damn if it's right or wrong, or whose toes we will be stepping on. Come on Peyton, you have to know that whatever is going on between us is more than just a casual friendship.

"I don't know what this is" Peyton said sadly get up to move away from him "You hardly know me"

It was funny Lucas thought but Hayley had said the exact same thing. However when it came out of Peyton mouth he found himself shaking his head "I've know you Peyton, everything that I don't is just details."

"Trust me, you don't need a girl like me in your life." Peyton said turned her back on him to look at the river.

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide which girl I want in my life?" Lucas hissed

"Well chose another one" Peyton whispered and swallowed the lump that the forming in her throat

"No, I don't want to, but if you don't feel anything for me then tell me cause I won't chase a girl that doesn't want to be chased." Lucas said watching the different emotions that came and went on Peyton's face.

"I do want you" Peyton exclaimed "It`s just going to be hard" Peyton turned and squeezed her eyes shut to hold the tears back

"What good thing isn't?" Lucas murmured from behind her

"Luke" Peyton turned back to him "I don't want to wreck your life, bad things follow me" she whispered

"Then we can fight them together" Lucas placed his hands on her face to direct up towards him. "What do you say Peyton wanna be the robin to my batman?" Luke winked

Peyton shook her head and laughed at him "I thought we were going to be in a romantic relationship now were going to be two male crime fighters?"

"Fine, Catwomen then" Lucas said using his boyish charm.

"How about just Peyton and her title can be girlfriend?" Peyton said giving him a small smile

"That's good too" he smiled "since the title is girlfriend is it in your job description to make out with me now?"

Peyton laughed at him "I guess, but no further than first base"

"What? Come on at least let me steal second" Lucas smirked again

"We'll see how well you can rock my world from first, then if you do, I'll let you have second" Peyton said placing her arms around his waist.

"Challenge accepted" Lucas said quickly taking her lips causing Peyton to giggle then moan as Lucas consumed her.

The couple was so caught up in each other that they failed to notices what was going on around them. A man watched from the distance and clenched the cup in his hands. He watched in silence waiting for his moment to pounce like a cat would a mouse.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wow 9 chapters can't believe it! Big Thank you to all those that review Chapter 8 Cookielover96, LEYTONALWAYS, Hildolfr, Dirtynikki, OTH6969, Nerdy Fashionista, Sillygoose97618, breyton Davis-Sawyer and OTHGirl24.  
_**

**_Okay so there has been a few of you that have asked about the whole Ian back story and I want everything to be cleared up on that sooo here it is... It isn't going to be exactly like the show, there is going to be more to it. I know that doesn't really make things all that clear but you guys will most likely find out the whole truth the same time that the Lucas in my story does LOL :P but your welcome to guess..._**

**_Anyways I don't own One Tree Hill and thanks again for all the reviews it helps a lot in the writing process to know whats good and bad or if I'm being unclear so don't be shy I will try to correct as much as I can! _**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

It had been a week since her and Lucas date and as far as she knew, nothing had happened lightning didn't strike, no one died and more seriously there had been no sign of Ian around anywhere. She knew that not seeing Ian wasn't a sign that it was okay to take her her guard down but since she had finally admitted she wanted to be with Lucas things had been really good for the most part.

The halls were packed as Peyton made her way towards her locker to pull out her books. She had to admit it was nice having Hayley to talk to now a day considering it had almost a full month since Brooke had said one word to her, and the same amount of time since Peyton had attempted to say anything back. But even if she had Hayley she was starting to miss Brooke.

"Peyton, we need to talk" Brooke said popping up out of nowhere causing Peyton to jump.

"Jezz you scared me... okay fine, what do you want?" Peyton said

"Look, we haven't talked in a long time and I thought I could just erase you from my life but I can't."Brooke sighed looking at her sadly "You're my best friend, and as much as I love Julian, he's not very good at talking about girl stuff nor does he want to." This time Brooke smiled and laughed a little to herself.

Peyton laughed as well. Just thinking about all the things Brooke would talk about with Julian. "Okay we can talk, but it can't be right now cause I have class. How about we talk after supper tonight, my dad though still angry, can't stay at home any longer and is going back out on the job so we will have the place to ourselves.

"Yeah...fine I guess that sounds good. None of your downtown friends will be showing up will they?" Brooke questioned.

"No, I don't think so but if you want to be friends again you're going to have to figure out how to be civil with them cause one of those downtown people is my boyfriend." Peyton said in the same tone Brooke had just had.

"WHAT! Are you crazy... Your dad is going to freak" Brooke hissed

"Well, your right he isn't happy about any of it but I won't live my life for anyone but me anymore, and if you can't accept that then don't come over tonight." Peyton said quickly then turned and walked towards her classroom.

**Xx**

The bell ranged indicating the end of the day and she was already worrying about whether or not Brooke would show up tonight. She had been right about her dad once she had come home he had been very angry. And like Brooke he had no tolerance for her hanging out with people not from their personal circle. However, as much as she wished she could please everyone, the only person that she was currently interested in was herself and maybe Lucas.

"Oh god, please tell me your not thinking about Lucas again!" Hayley said shaking her head

"Why would you think that?" Peyton questioned looking at her in confusion.

"Cause you are pulling the I'm thinking about Lucas face." Hayley said

"I do not have a face for that!" Peyton said laughing and rolling her eyes

"Yes...Yes you do" Hayley smiled "But since you're in denial about it, what were you thinking about then?"

Peyton stayed silent for a minute then sighed "Brooke came and talked to me today."

"WOW" Hayley said her eyes wide in astonishment. She knew it had been bugging Peyton that they weren't talking but she never would have guessed it would be Brooke that was the first to fold.

"Yeah, wow is right." Peyton sighed "I think she might come over tonight to talk to me."

"Really...well that's good right?" Hayley shrugged wondering silently what this would mean for her once the dynamic duo was back together.

Peyton noticed the change in tone and tilted her head to the side, "Hayley my working things out with Brooke doesn't change are friendship. You know that right?"

"Worried me? Please this is a relief face cause now you're going to have someone else to talk about Lucas with" Hayley shrugged

Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes "Yeah sure, cause she gonna jump on that train really quick"

"Yeah I guess you've got a point there" She laughed "So what's your schedule today?"

"um, well I have English and art left then I got cheer practice with Brooke. We have our cheerleading competition this Friday so Brooke will be cracking down on the girls.

"Sounds exciting, wish I was a cheerleader" Hayley smirked rolling her eyes

"Be careful what you wish for" Peyton laughed again shutting her locker door just as the bell rang.

**Xx**

Peyton walked into the gym straight from her art class. She had gotten a text from Brooke saying that she wanted to meet with her as soon as she was out, so here she was.

"Hi?" Peyton said walking into looking around to see where the rest of the team was.

"Hi, look Victoria gave me a call and told me that tonight we're going to family counselling. Sooooo that means that I can't come over, but I don't want to be at odds with you anymore." Brooke sighed looking up from where she sat on the bleachers.

"Brooke, I don't wanna fight with you either" Peyton sighed and sat beside her

"Peyton, I don't know if I can accept this new lifestyle." Brooke said looking sadly at her

"You don't have to accept everything but let me make the mistakes it they are mistakes. I know this isn't what you think is right, but I need to make my own choices." Peyton said looking out onto the court.

"And how would you like to accept Lucas?" Brooke said raising an eyebrow

"Hey, I'll make you a deal" Peyton said pausing "Give him a chance and if he ends up hurting me, I'll let you kick his ass" Peyton laughed for the first time since entering the gym.

"Deal" Brooke smiled "Hoes over Bros?"

"Hoes over Bros" Peyton said knocking her fist to Brooke's

Both girls watched as the other girls from the team started to walk into the gym. Brooke stood and took over as Captain.

"Okay girls let's get warmed up and ready for practice." Brooke said placing her hands on her hips.

Peyton moved away from the bench and over to where the other girls stood. She started to stretch as Brooke moved towards the iPod dock to start the music.

Practice went as smoothly as possible considering Brooke became a military sergeant half way through when she noticed that Bevin was not jumping high enough and Teresa wasn't peppy enough. Peyton had to step in to get Brooke under control only twice so far but she was predicting a long practice.

They were paired off into their three person teams working on their different combinations. Brooke and Peyton were working on their own small team as well. Things seem to be once again in order, Brooke was happy that everyone was performing their stunts well, and Peyton and the rest of the team were just happy that Brooke was no longer screaming at them.

Brooke was just about ready to call it a day and was making her way over to Peyton when she heard a thump and then a scream in pain. Both girls ran towards the moan in pain.

"Teresa, oh my god are you okay?" Brooke asked worriedly

"Do I look okay?" She moaned in pain holding on to her ankle for dear life.

Peyton looked around at all the wide eyed girls "Well don't just stand there go get help!" Peyton exclaimed, letting Teresa have her hand to squeeze and tried not to wince when it felt like she was going to break her fingers.

2 hours later it was discovered that Teresa would not be participating in the competition this Friday. The teacher that took her to the hospital had informed both her and Brooke that Teresa ankle was broken and she would be on crutches for a majority of the school year.

Brooke let out a huge sigh as she sat on the steps of the high school. "What do we do now? There is no way that we will be able to find someone in time, and we can't pull out of the competition."

"What about the girls that tried out and didn't make the team this year? Maybe one of those girls could take her place." Peyton said sitting beside her on the step.

"I doubt it, and they would have to fit into a uniform that was made for a girl that is 5'3". What was I thinking having a girl that short on the team?" Brooke whined "And you know what's even worse, I don't have the time to find someone cause my parents are expecting me to be at this family counselling session in 15mins" Brooke huffed hiding her face in her hands.

"Okay, your right this sucks but as co-captain let me handle it. You go deal with your family drama and I'll fix this, I promise." Peyton said giving her the best smile she could muster.

"I don't know Peyton, the girl needs to be a really quick learner if she wants to keep up with the rest of the girls at competition." Brooke said frowning at her, she knew that she could trust Peyton to figure it all out but at the same time this was her baby and she didn't want to be embarrassed either.

"Don't worry I know just the girl" Peyton said placing her hand on Brooke shoulder in comfort.

"Peyton..." Brooke sighed giving her a warning look

"Hey, you no longer have any say in the matter, you have already handed control over to me, so...let me do my job and fix this for you. You won't even have to train her or anything cause I'll make sure she knows the routine." Peyton smirked

"You can promise me that she will be ready for competition and she will not bring the team down." Brooke said once again giving her a suspicious look.

"I promise and if she doesn't just blame me" Peyton shrugged pretty confident in herself.

"Alright," Brooke shut her eyes and breathed deeply she would need to pray to the cheer gods tonight that Peyton was going to come through for her because if she didn't she would never be able to show her face at the competition ever again. "Please don't let me down" Brooke sighed and turned towards her vehicle.

"Oh boy," Peyton thought she had put on a brave face for Brooke because she knew she was about to have a cheer meltdown but now she wonder if she was going to. She knew for a fact that there wasn't any girls that had been cut that were that size and even if there was there was no way that they would be able to learn the elaborate routine that she and Brooke had created for the team.

Peyton walked into the school to grab her things out of her locker before going on the hunt to find this imaginary cheerleader that was going to learn the routine within two days. When she had placed all her stuff in her bag and headed for the doors she stopped suddenly and stared at the brown wooden door and slowly smiled. She had found her cheerleader.

**Xx **

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Nathan yelled when whoever was at the door continued knocking. When he finally got to the door he swung it open angrily "WHAT?" he hissed "Oh it's you..How did you know Luke was here?" he asked

"What? Luke's here..never mind where's Hayley?" Peyton said pushing passed him and heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm right here what's going on?" Hayley asked when she saw Peyton enter the kitchen

Lucas and Nathan walked into the kitchen behind Peyton also wondering what the hell was going on.

Instead of answering the question she through the gym bag on the counter and replied "careful what you wish for." And tried the best she could to keep a straight face as she watch Hayley raise a brow and move towards the gym bag now lying on the counter.

Hayley slowly unzipped the bag then frowned and looked up "No!" she whined "Peyton, come on is this so sick twisted joke" Hayley said pushing the bag away as if it held snakes.

"Hey you did say you wished you were a cheerleader, so now I'm just granting your wish" Peyton laughed when Hayley only glared.

"I was being sarcastic" Hayley whined

"Please Hayley...come on I'll teach you everything you need to know. Teresa broke her ankle and you're the only person I could think of that 5'3" and could learn the routine within two days. PLEASEEEEE" Peyton said bagging

"Peyton I don't think I can learn a routine within two days!" Hayley said rolling her eyes when she saw Peyton dramatically bagging

"Okay how about I make you a deal." Peyton said pausing until she saw Hayley nod her head in interest "You try Teresa's uniform and if it doesn't fit I'll leave and find someone else" She said placing her hand out to offer Hayley.

"Deal" Hayley said shaking her hand she smiled to herself in satisfaction when she grabbed the bag and moved towards the bathroom. There was no way that her uniform was going to fit her, those things were designed for one body and one body only. Peyton was just going to have to find someone else.

Peyton watched as Hayley confidently walked towards the bathroom and prayed that the uniform fit her cause if it didn't she wasn't really sure what plan B was going to be.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even noticed someone calling her name until said person pulled her into his arms.

"Hey" He smiled letting out a small laugh at her shocked expression.

"Hi," Peyton returned "what are you doing at Nathan and Hayley's?" she said turning so that her arms were around his waist and she tilted her head up to look at him.

"The games on" Lucas smiled

Peyton shook her head and rolled her eyes "And what you don't have TV at your place?"

"Yeah...but I didn't feel like cooking so here I get a free meal and the game" He grinned swooping down quickly to kiss her lips.

"Awww really, do you guys have to do that when I'm standing right here" Nathan said in disgust

"Hey I've had to watch you and Hayley for years; this is just pay back little brother." Lucas said smiling still holding on to Peyton.

Peyton, Lucas and Nathan all turned when they heard "Damn it" as Hayley walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen.

"Damn, is right" Nathan said smirking at his wife

"No...it's not suppose to fit" Hayley sighed in defeat

"Well looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together" Peyton laughed and moved out of Lucas arms to swing one of hers on to Hayley shoulders "If you would excuse us boys we have a routine to learn" Peyton laughed again when she heard Hayley groan.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey Guys back again, still don't own One Tree Hill. Once again big thank you to everyone that is reading this and especially you guys that are giving me feedback Cookielover96, Nerdy Fashionista, LEYTONALWAYS, Hildolfr and OTHGirl24 oh and if any of you have any ideas about what you would like to see next chapter I would love to hear them I'm not sure if I should make it another fun chapter or more dramatic so PLEASE PLEASE Tell me what you want to to see next chapter!_**

* * *

Brooke huffed for the seventeenth time since they had gotten in the car. She couldn't believe that Peyton had been able to find someone to take Teresa place let alone fit into her uniform. However, that was until she found out whose body was the perfect fit.

"Brooke, I'm serious if you huff one more time I'll let you walk to the competition" Peyton scolded shaking her head at how childish Brooke was being. She was being extremely ungrateful considering Hayley was going to save the whole team from just pulling out and also she had worked extremely hard at learning the routine considering she too really didn't want to be coming either.

"It's fine Peyton, I'm not doing this for Brooke" Hayley hissed from the backseat keeping her eyes on her window.

Brooke glared and crossed her arms and was just about to huff again when she saw the warning look that Peyton gave her quickly. If she was going to be stuck in a car with Hayley she might as well get her back story so she would know what she was dealing with. "So Hayley, considering you're going to be on the team tell me what made you say yes to filling in?"

"Brooke, you know why..." Peyton started but was cut off when Brooke held up her hand.

"I'm bonding with Hayley isn't that what you wanted?" Brooke smiled and raised her brow.

"I'm doing this as a favour for Peyton...there's nothing more to it" Hayley said rolling her eyes. She really wished that Peyton had just let her drive up there herself, or even with Nathan. She knew that Nathan and Lucas were planning on driving up later on in the day even if Lucas told Peyton otherwise. Hayley smiled just thinking about the conversation that she, Nathan and Lucas had, had on the competition.

As soon as Hayley had reluctantly agreed to be the replacement cheerleader Peyton had been over at her and Nathan's house all Wednesday night and Thursday night teaching her the routine and some of the basic jumps that would be showcased in their performance. Nathan had been only too happy to tag along, he had told her that he only wanted to go to make sure that nothing happened while she was there. But Hayley wasn't stupid, the idea of being at a place where there would be loads of half naked girls as well as his own girl, made the trip only that more appealing.

Lucas on the other hand was more against the idea, he had acted like a stubborn little boy. He was in no shape or form interested in going somewhere where a ton of high class stuck up cheerleaders would stick up their noses at him. And it was really likely that it would go all weekend long, meaning that the guys would have to leave the bar in someone else's hands for the whole weekend. So his final answer was no, until he had seen his own girlfriend walk in wearing a sports bra and short shorts and suddenly the idea didn't seem quite so bad. But he did wait until Peyton was gone for the night to say he would think about it, but Hayley knew that he would be there regardless.

"Yeah, I noticed that you too have gotten closer since Peyton started seeing the thug" Brooke said turning in her seat to face Hayley.

"Brooke! Enough, Lucas is not a thug and I swear to god if you don't attempt to be civil I won't be on the floor with you when the team competes!" Peyton hissed only taking her eyes off the road for a moment and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Its fine Peyton, Brooke here is just jealous cause I know you better than her now" Hayley smirked finally looking at Brooke for the first time since they had started driving.

"Oh please," Brooke laughed

Peyton didn't know how much longer she could take the consistent back and forth and with Brooke only getting bitchier the closer they got to the hotel she could only predict the worst. She saw a gas station and figured she would kill two birds with one stone. First she would fill up cause well they would be running on empty soon and two she would get a break from the tension that was between Brooke and Hayley.

"Hey, I'm going to get out while the guy fills it up. Brooke" Peyton paused looking directly at her "Behave" the jumped quickly out of the car and walked into the store.

There was silence in the car for ten minutes before Brooke finally broke it "Lucas is not good enough for Peyton, you shouldn't encourage it"

Hayley raised an brow and laughed rolling her eyes and looked away from her.

"What?" Brooke asked angrily

"Its just... you say your Peyton's best friend and yet you treat her like she is your child." Hayley said continuing to look out the window.

"I do no such thing" Brooke said looking appalled

"Yeah you do, I mean if you didn't you would let Peyton make her own decisions and then if by chance they were the wrong ones then you would be there for the fall out, cause that's what friends are for. And FYI you constantly telling her that Luke isn't good for her only makes her want him more, so go ahead, keep telling Peyton that Lucas is a threat because in the end Brooke, it will be you with no friend to hold on to. "Hayley growled then watched as Brooke's face changed from anger to sadness.

"Your right..." Brooke whispered and turned to face the front again. " I know that I hold Peyton really close but its only because..." Brooke stopped and quickly put a hand to her mouth to stop from telling Hayley what had happened only a few short years ago

Hayley looked confused "Because what?" Hayley questioned

"Look Peyton, she's gone through a lot and I know that I might be over bearing sometimes and maybe even bitchy but I will never make the same mistakes that I made with her before because I love her too much...so please don't sit there and tell me that I'm not her friend. Cause in the end I will be the one picking up the pieces" Brooke said watching the door to make sure that Peyton wasn't coming out yet.

Hayley let the silent linger again, she wasn't sure what it was that had Brooke so guarded but it made her have more respect for her knowing that even if she had said some pretty mean things about her and her friends that it was only cause she was scared for her friends safety. It was unnecessary but at least now she knew the reason.

Hayley sighed and let out a small breath "I won't ask you to tell me what it is that has you so uptight but I will ask that you give Lucas a chance..." She held up her hand when Brooke was about to respond "Look, I know you don't think Luke is a good guy but you don't know him, and you certainly don't know me so until you do I asked that we try and be civil for Peyton's sake because whether or not she admits it she wants all of us in her life.

Brooke swallowed and looked towards the door of the store as it opened and Peyton started walking towards the car. "Alright, we will play this out your way for now. But if for any reason I think that Lucas or any of you guys are going to be a threat, I will do something about it."

Hayley didn't really like being threatened but she was starting to figure out that Brooke wasn't as tough as she made everyone so, she would take what she could get. She knew in her heart that Lucas would never attempt to hurt Peyton in any way shape or form and she knew for a fact that her, Nathan and Skills felt the same way.

Peyton got into the car and look at Brooke and Hayley nervously. "Everything okay?" She questioned

"Yup, why wouldn't it be?" Brooke smiled

"um," Peyton looked at her worriedly

"Peyton, we're all good" Hayley said smiling so that Peyton would just drop it

"Okay then, well let's get to the hotel. The girls are probably already there by now" Peyton said still confused about what had happened when she was gone from the car. But she would forget about it for now and ask about it later, right now it seemed as if both girls had reached some type of understanding and nothing made Peyton happier then to see that!

**Xx**

"Are we there yet?" Skills whined from the backseat, out of all three of them he seemed to be the most open to the idea of going to a cheerleading competition. To be honest he was wondering why they had gone to more when the three of them were all single.

"We get there when we get there" Lucas hissed speeding up a little more

Nathan looked at Lucas and smirked, he knew his brother was edgy because he hadn't heard from Peyton. He knew for a fact since Hayley had been texting him almost every five minutes that everything was tense but fine. He probably could have told Luke that Peyton had been the one that offered to drive so that was why she wasn't answering but he figured a little worry was healthy for him.

"Luke come on man, everything is fine" Nathan sighed when Lucas only grunted and increased the speed a little more.

"Then why has she responded to anything for 3 hours." Lucas said taking a sharp right and gunning it again.

Nathan sighed the fun wasn't worth their safety "Hayley text me saying that Peyton was doing the driving."

"Oh" Lucas said slowing down almost immediately. He knew it was silly to be worried but he couldn't help it. He still hadn't figured out what had scared her the night of the dance battle and whenever he brought it up she had quickly changed the subject or distracted him, which wasn't all that hard to do.

Lucas looked over as he heard Nathan's ringtone.

"Hey baby" Nathan said when he saw the caller id "Alright try not to kill her...yeah sure I'll tell him...okay love you to bye" Nathan hung up as Lucas was pulling up in front of the hotel.

"That baby girl?" Skills asked

"Yup, she told me to tell you that Peyton got all ten of your messages" Nathan smirked when Lucas only gave him a small glance as he got out of the Range Rover.

When the three of them had got all of their stuff together they walked towards the front entrance. Nathan walked up to the receptionist standing in front "Hi, a reservation for Nathan Scott?"

"One moment Mr. Scott," The girl smiled looking down at her computer again

Lucas rolled his eyes as Nathan worked his charm on the girl at the front counter. When Nathan returned again he told the guys that apparently they only had one room for the three of them.

"Why there's three of us?" Lucas asked

"Yeah well I can maybe bunk with Hayley" Nathan said knowing that he wasn't going to be sleeping on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sure her roommate will really love that" Lucas grumbled wondering now what he was going to get himself into.

Lucas just grabbed his bags and headed over towards the elevator "What floor?"

"Six, we're room 605" Nathan said looking at the key card

When the elevator indicated that they had reached floor six they were almost trampled by a group of girls running down the hall way. Unfortunately for Lucas, one of them did end up running straight into him causing her to fall to the floor giggling.

Lucas looked up to the ceiling reminding himself why he was here then gave her his hand to help her up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked

"Oh fine" she said then looked at the guy that helped her up "Wow, your cute"

"Um...Thanks I guess" Lucas said getting flustered by the girls comment

"Bevin, we have a competition to win stop flirting with strangers and head to your room" Brooke said crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"But, I haven't met the cute guys friends yet" She pouted

Brooke huffed in aggravation "fine, get the guys names and then go to your room" then turned to go find the floor where Julian's team would be staying.

"Whatever you say cheer Mom" Bevin smiled and turned towards the guys looking at them expectantly.

"Oh, um right I'm Lucas and this is my brother Nathan and our friend Skills" Lucas said still feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh man your Lucas?" Bevin smile got even bigger

"Yup" Skills said patting Lucas shoulder "This here is Lucas Scott in the flesh" he laughed when Lucas frowned at him.

"Your funny" Bevin said "Oh you should come and met Ashley, she's my roommate" Bevin grabbed Skills hand and dragged him down the hall to her room.

"No even here 15 minutes and he already picks up" Nathan laughed hearing the door slam at the end of the hall.

Lucas smiled in return "Yeah well let's hope he gets to know Bevin so well that he stays in her room. That way I get the bed."

The brothers walk towards their door and let themselves in. One bed of course, Lucas thought now he really had to hope that Hayley didn't have a roommate otherwise he would be flipping a coin to see who got the bed.

It wasn't long before they had gotten everything settled and had just turned on the tv when Hayley busted into the room.

"Hey, the door was closed how did you get in?" Lucas questioned

"Oh I just said I needed a key for Nathan Scott's room" Hayley shrugged giving Nathan a kiss and a hug

"Great, its good to know that they will give anyone a key" Lucas rolled his eyes at the two of them

"I'm not anyone, I'm his wife" Hayley exclaimed "What's making you so cranky"

"I'm not!" Lucas argued back

"Well good then, can you give Nathan and I the room please. I've had a very long drive." Hayley exclaimed dramatically making Nathan laugh and Lucas hiss

"Fine..." he said in disgust and shut the door

He was just about to walk down the hall in search of Peyton when two hands came up to cover his eyes.

He tensed thinking it was that crazy cheerleader from before.

"Guess who?" she whispered putting her lips close to his ear then feeling him shiver.

"Kate Bosworth...Ow" He laughed when she smacked him and removed her hands from his eyes.

"Jerk" Peyton said trying to glare at him

"You're pretty hot too though" Lucas smirked checking her out "Do you think you could turn around so I could see the full package" Lucas laughed again and moved out of the way to avoid being hit again.

"So, I heard you weren't even here 5 minutes before you were flirting with my teammate" Peyton said squinting her eyes at him.

"Wha..oh that, that was nothing" Luke said suddenly avoiding her eyes "How did you hear about that?"

"Dylan came and told me, she said that there were some extremely sexy guys outside the door and that Bevin was trying to hook up. Should I be jealous? Peyton asked watching as Lucas squirmed in discomfort.

Luke knew that she was just trying to make him uncomfortable but it annoyed him to no end that it was working. What happened to the guy that took what he wanted and didn't apologize. Where was the guy that walked into the bar and had girls coming up to him left, right and center. That guy Lucas understood. Making up his mind he told himself he was going to take what he wanted...well as long as she was okay with it of course.

Lucas suddenly pushed her against the wall and when her eyes widened lifted her so that he back was resting against the wall but now her legs were around his waist. He brought her face to his with his hands and tilted his head so that he had better access to her lips. He felt the vibration from her lips when she moaned into his mouth. And she gasped again when he just as quickly ripped away from her and placed his forehead against hers.

"What was that for?" Peyton sighed leaning her head back against the wall.

"I dunno"

"Oh my god seriously..." Peyton laughed at his predictability

"Peyton" Brooke said walking towards her and Lucas. Then rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Lucas was with her.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said not giving Peyton the chance to move out of his arms

"Lucas" Brooke nodded "Peyton, Hayley is going to be your roommate cause Teresa got a room to herself so I going to take her room so Julian can stay together.

"Alright" Peyton said wondering to herself whether or not Brooke was taking Teresa room so there was no chance that she and Lucas would be alone together.

Peyton watched as Brooke walked away again without another word.

"so" Peyton said smirking again once her and Lucas were alone. "what are the chances of you and I making out in room 606"

"I'll give you one better" Lucas said suddenly feeling like this trip was going to be worthwhile.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Peyton asked

"wanna switch roommates?" Lucas said coyly

Peyton swallowed thickly and tried to not look as nervous as she felt. She knew that Lucas wouldn't do anything that she didn't want to do but it still made her nervous to be alone with a guy in her room.

"Hey?" Lucas said taking her face in his hands "You can stay with Hayley if your more comfortable with that." He said softly

"No, its fine yeah we can switch rooms. We will just have to make sure that Brooke doesn't find out" Peyton tried the best she could to look comfortable with the whole thing

"Okay if you're sure?" Lucas said bring her into a hug then pulled her towards her room.

"Hey wait" Peyton pulled on Lucas hand "Shouldn't we go to your room and make sure that Hayley is good with switching?"

"um well, we will after we make out in 606 for a hour or two or maybe three" Lucas said lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

All that could be heard was Peyton's giggling and then the door as it closed behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Guys, I'm back for another chapter. I so want to thank everyone that has been faithfully reviewing and those who are not only reviewing but also telling me where I need to improve I appreciated it all so THANK YOU! LEYTONALWAYS, Cookielover96 , breyton Davis-Sawyer, OTHGirl24 , Hildolfr You guys have been awesome.**_

_**julianafun - Thank you for letting me know how you feel about the story I'm sorry if you thought I screwed it up**_

* * *

Peyton stretched and rubbed her eyes as she slowly awoke. When she turned to lay on her side she saw Lucas still asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. She and Hayley had agreed to switch rooms and as luck would have it, Skills ended up in Bevin's room. When Peyton and Lucas had returned to Peyton's room they were more behaved then Peyton expect. Sure they kissed but other than that Lucas was okay will leaving it there, in fact he was the one that suggested sleeping on the couch.

Peyton was starting to wonder if he was too good to be true. She enjoyed her time with him and she was really happy that he was here but at the same time she couldn't get that nagging voice out of her head that was telling her that she needs to stay guarded. She knew that Lucas was not a threat to her but then again she had thought that before and look where that got her.

Peyton got out of the bed as quietly as possible and moved into the bathroom to get ready for the competition. When she felt that she was up to Brooke Davis standards she walked out of the room and saw Hayley walking out of her door at the same time.

"Hey" Peyton said walking towards her.

"Hi, did you have a good night?" Hayley asked smirking at her

"Yah, it was fine but nothing happened if you were implying something else." Peyton said rolling her eyes at Hayley's smirk as they walked together towards the elevator.

"I have no idea what you think I was implying?" Hayley shrugged as she followed Peyton into the elevator.

**Xx**

Brooke woke up in her boyfriends arms and was waiting patiently for him to wake up. She needed someone to talk this craziness that is Peyton and her new lifestyle. When the clock changed to 9:19am she took matters into her own hands.

"Julian...Julian...JULIAN!" Brooke slapped his chest

"huh...What.. I'm awake" Julian said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"oh, you're awake, good so am I so we need to talk about Peyton now" Brooke said propping herself up to look into Julian's face.

"Brooke, come on" Julian sighed "What Peyton does with her life is not are concern" Julian appreciate Brookes protectiveness he would go as far as say that he loved it about her but this Peyton drama was starting to drive him crazy.

"Don't you come on me!" Brooke huffed "I know for a fact that this thing she has with Lucas will only end in disaster. Is it so wrong that I want to protect her from him?" Brooke sighed then moved to flop back onto her back.

"It's not wrong, and I love you for it, I do...but, you can't protect her from everything." Julian sighed and moved to kiss her head then got out of bed. "And besides, I thought you said you and that Hayley girl made an compromise on the whole Peyton drama"

"Oh please she doesn't know Peyton like I do, I just said okay to stepping aside because she is all we have as a replacement cheerleader." Brooke said crossing her arms and huffing again.

"Baby, you know I'm with you no matter what but the more you tag on Peyton the more she is going to push away." Julian said keeping the door to the bathroom open so he could hear her as he brushed his teeth.

"I just don't want the Ian, Peyton drama to ever happen again" Brooke said with a crack in her voice.

Julian popped his head of the bathroom and looked at her with sympathy "I know baby, and we will make sure that it doesn't."

Brooke sighed and moved into the bathroom with him "Promise me you will be on my side no matter what I do in the future."

Julian frowned wondering what she was thinking of doing that she feared he wouldn't side with her on but put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head "It's you and me against the world babe"

**Xx **

"Alright girls we have only one chance to go over this routine before we perform for the judges so let's make sure we do this without mistakes or there will be no party after!" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips and looking at the group of girls sternly. She watched as Hayley nervously fidgeted beside Peyton.

The girls groaned and Peyton smiled and shook her head, then went to stand where she needed to, to start the dance. Though she knew that Hayley was incredibly nervous she knew she was ready. There was no doubt in her mind that they all were ready, it would just be a matter of doing their best when they got in front of the judges.

"AND 5,6,7,8" Brooke shouted from her spot in front. The always started their routine with a cheer that they use at Basketball games and once that was finished then that was the cue to start the music.

Just like always when the music began, Peyton was able to get lost in it. It really didn't matter what type a music was playing as long as there was a beat and a way to move her body. Sure a cheerleading dance was more structured and you needed to include claps and jumps, but other than that it all came back to just the simple action of moving you're body.

"Hayley bigger jump" Brooke shouted

Peyton smiled when she saw Hayley close her eyes and just nod. She knew that Hayley wasn't very happy about Brooke telling her what to do but she said she would grin and bear it for one day and then after that she was going back to be invisible. Peyton remembered trying to look as serious as possible for Hayley sake but she knew that it would be impossible to go back to being invisible once this tournament was over.

"Guys follow Peyton, she is suppose to be leading you" Brooke shouted again

Leading them that was an interesting position Peyton thought. Growing up she was always suppose to lead by example. Act how high society adults expected there young children to act and Peyton was meant to be a poster child for that. When the kids were out playing outside she was suppose to be inside talking with adults about whatever they wished to talk about.

Both her Mother and Father were big on joining country clubs and well any group that consisted of people that were in their inner circle and when a member of that group was involved with scandal then the group as a whole had to turn their backs on the person or family. When this happened which it did Peyton was also required to turn her back and that was the hardest especially if the family had kids her age. There had been times in the past where she had friends that she had to cast out of her life because they were not acceptable to be around anymore.

Peyton was brought out of her musings when the music stopped and Brooke started talking again.

"okay girls, that wasn't all that bad but I want you all to go up to your rooms and practice by yourselves and make sure you got all the timing right. This is no time to be sloppy if we want to beat the Wildcats." Brooke hissed the name Wildcats this year it was going to be different she vowed.

Peyton over to Brooke as she watched the girls walk out of the gym, she saw Hayley waiting patiently by the door so she figured she would have to make it quick with Brooke.

"Hey, everything okay?" Peyton asked when she got close enough to her

"Yeah, sure I'm fine and ready to blow those stupid house cats out of the water." Brooke huffed

Peyton smiled and patted her friends back "we'll do it this year I know it" Peyton comforted Brooke

"Yeah I know" Brooke smiled and grabbed her gym bag

"So what are you going to do now?" Peyton asked

"oh well I'll go over the dance a little bit but Julian will mostly likely be in the room when I get back so we'll have to see how much cheer music he can put up with." Brooke laughed

Peyton smiled just thinking about poor Julian listening to a cheerleading song over and over again "Alright well then I'll see you back down here at 3:30" Peyton said waiting for Brookes approval

"yup sounds good, oh and maybe you should practice a bit more too cause your herkie is lacking heights and precision"

Peyton glared and shot her the middle finger, turning her back to head for the door she heard Brooke laugh.

**Xx**

"So are we really going to practice?" Hayley sighed as they made their way back up to their floor.

Peyton laughed to herself and then shook her head "No, it's probably better to just relax before we head over there."

"Thank God" Hayley said dramatically "Brooke would give the military a run for their money"

Peyton smiled "don't I know it try going shopping with her"

"No thank you" Hayley said slipping the card to gain access into her room. She stopped short when she saw a three men sitting with snacks watching the game. "Seriously guys, you couldn't find something more exciting to do?" Hayley said throwing her bag down and started to pick up the clothing that was lying all over the room.

"ummm no" Nathan said not taking his eyes off of the game

"Oh well you would care if we went out then?" Hayley questioned

Peyton looked at her like she was crazy but smiled when Hayley raised her eyebrow and then moved her head in the direction of the distracted boys.

"Nope" was Nathan's response

"Lucas, what about you?" Peyton questioned

"dunno" he said distractedly

Peyton rolled her eyes, seriously the man only had one response

"Okay well Hayley and I are going to shack up with some basketball players a few floors down, we'll see yah later" Peyton said grabbing Hayley's hand and pulling her out of the room.

Hayley laughed "You know that when they figure out what you said they'll be rushing around this hotel trying to find us"

"Yeah I know, it will be good for them" Peyton shrugged "Why don't we go get ready in Dylan's room that way they won't find us for a good while and we will have time to get ready without boys hovering around us."

"Sounds like a plan" Hayley smiled then gave Peyton a high five then they turned as they heard the door swing open "Run" Hayley hissed as they quickly moved to Dylan's door. When Dylan opened the door to let them in the last thing they heard were their names being called.

**Xx**

The arena was packed with people and cheerleading teams from all over. This competition was one of the biggest around and it drew people from all over. Winning this gave the lucky school major bragging rights and also a huge sum of money that was to be used solely for cheerleading purposes.

As the team made their way over to their specified area Peyton saw Lucas, Nathan and Skills walk in. She nudged Hayley to show her where they had chosen to sit and couldn't help but smile when she saw her completely relax. She knew that when it came time for them to perform Hayley would go back to being nervous but she could help but think how cute Hayley's relationship with Nathan was.

She hoped that one day she too would find that kind of relationship where just seeing someone from a distance was enough to relax her. Nathan was able to calm Hayley without words or gifts or anything for that matter, just being present was enough. She looked over at Lucas as he talked to Nathan and started to wonder Lucas could be that safety blanket for her. There was so much that they still had yet to talk about and there was the simple fact that they did come from different worlds, and her father still didn't know that she was seeing anyone.

Peyton shook her head and took a deep breath, she needed to focus. She needed to erase all thoughts and questions out of her head if she wanted to help Brooke bring home Gold. She needed to lead and be confident not worrying about what might become of her and Lucas.

Their name was called through the speaker and she quickly moved towards her bag to grab the ribbon that was meant to be tied in with her elastic already in her hair. She quickly pushed through the clutter of makeup and shoes and clothes until she came across a newspaper clipping. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she pulled it out of her bag. Peyton's breath caught when she read the headline and she quickly looked around the gym starting to feel like someone was watching her, her attention was drawn back to the paper when she red coming through the front. She nervously turned it over and then brought her hand to her mouth.

In red permanent marker she re read the words printed DON'T FORGET.

Peyton swallowed and shut her eyes tightly

"Peyton?" Brooke called wondering what the holdup was.

Peyton quickly shoved the clipping back in to her bag and turned to her "Yah"

Brooke started to ask what was keeping her when she noticed how pale she was "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, let's kick ass" Peyton smiled fakely

Brooke knew she was being fake but it would have to wait because the team was suppose to be hitting the floor now. "Yeah let's kick ass" she agreed jumping up and down and running on to the court reving the crowd up before the music started.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So Here it is guys chapter 12 I hope you all enjoy it... Its getting pretty busy so not to sure if the updates will be as close together as they have been but I will try my best :) Thanks a whole ton to Nerdy Fashionista (Whom I have missed LOL glad your back) OTHGirl24, LEYTONALWAYS, leytonlover69 and breyton Davis-Sawyer I seriously don't deserve your loyalty **_

* * *

A mash up of songs blasted through the arena as the Ravens preformed their routine for the judges. Peyton had done this routine probably more than a hundred times thanks to Brooke but right now performing was the last thing on her mind.

She tried the best she could to perform in sync with the other girls and as far as the judges and crowd went she believed she was doing a good enough job of it. However, no matter how hard Peyton tried to shake the awful sense of dread that came with finding that clipping it just kept overcoming her. The only thing that was keeping her from just running far, far away was the fact that Brooke wanted this competition so bad and she didn't have it in her to wreck that for her.

As she moved into the stunt portion of the routine the flashes came once again Peyton tried desperately to find anything else to think about, but nothing was sticking except those damn words in red marker. Peyton allowed her body to do all the work as she smiled and jumped in sync with all the girls, when the song ended and the girls jumped around excitedly to get the crowd going Peyton quickly made her way towards the exit.

She needed to get out of here as quickly as possible; there was no way she could stay for awards considering she was already panicking. She made her way to the elevator and pushed the button for her floor then leaned back and shut her eyes tightly.

**Xx**

"Baby you were so hot" Nathan smiled when she appeared in front of them

"Yeah I know I've been sweating buckets, not only because that was a workout but also because I was so freakin nervous" Hayley said not picking up on Nathan's flirting

"Baby girl, you didn't even look nervous you definitely could be a permanent cheerleader" Skills winked bumped his shoulder to hers

"You're just saying that so you'll be able to get into Bevin's room again" Hayley smirked lean back against Nathan's chest

"Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked looking around realizing she wasn't with Brooke across the gym.

"Not too sure" Hayley shrugged looking around the gym "I thought she might have come over here to see you guys after but guess not"

Lucas looked around once more and frowned where could she have gone he thought to himself.

"Maybe she went to the ladies room" Skills responded watching as another group of cheerleaders walked pass them.

"Yah, I'm sure that's it!" Hayley nodded enthusiastically

Both Nathan and Skills were satisfied knowing that Peyton was probably just in the bathroom but Lucas continued to scan the crowd. Though he didn't know much about cheerleading he was starting to understand Peyton's face and body language and though she had put on a good show, something just didn't seem right with her. He made his mind up that if he didn't see her at the award ceremony he would go search her out.

Lucas with his mind made up joined the conversation that Hayley, Nathan and Skills were having and tried to be satisfied with the notion that Peyton was just in the washroom.

**Xx**

"J.T, I have to get out of here" Peyton shifted nervously around her hotel room. "I'm so freaked out right now"

"Peyton, this is just some cruel joke. I saw Ian earlier today when I was downtown...baster" J.T hissed more to himself then to her

"What?" Peyton asked not hearing the last little bit of his sentence

"Never mind...just take a few breaths and try the best you can to stay calm for me ok" J.T said knowing Peyton would close herself off from everyone if she thought the people around her were in danger, but J.T knew that if she did that it would be a huge mistake.

Peyton took a huge breath in and released it slowly "okay I know I'm being crazy, but it just spooked me."

"No that's understandable just try to stay calm for right now and we'll figure it all out when you get back." J.T said trying once again to calm her.

"Okay well I'll let you go, sorry for the crazy person call" Peyton sighed starting to believe that maybe he had been right and the newspaper clipping in her bag was just someone's cruel idea of a joke.

"No worries, talk to you later alright" J.T smiled

"Yeah sure love you, bye" Peyton said lying back on the bed

"Love you too, it's gonna be fine Peyton" J.T sighed as he hung up

"Was that Peyton?" Allison asked walking into her son's room

"Yeah, some dick head put a newspaper clipping of Peyton's attack in her bag and wrote Don't forget" J.T shook his head in disgust

"Why would anyone be that cruel" Allison hissed looking at her son with remorse

"I have no idea but if that son of a B comes after her again I swear you might have to bail me out of jail"

"J.T" Allison scolded and then sighed "I'm sure this is just some prank"

"Yeah well it better be, or I swear..."

"I know" Allison looked at her son in sadness

**Xx**

"Where is she?" Brooke huffed pushing her way through the crowd so that she could get to where the Raven's were sitting waiting for the awards ceremony "Downtown girl, where's Peyton?"

"I haven't seen her" Hayley said choosing to ignore the nickname

"ughhh Peyton where the hell are you"

"Right here" Peyton said walking up to Hayley and Brooke

"Peyton! Where the hell have you been, I've been looking all over for you" Brooke exclaimed glaring at her

"Oh..well sorry I went up to my room looking for" she paused "Lucas" she winced when the name escaped her lips

"Why would Lucas be in your room?" Brooke asked

"ummmm,"

Peyton looked at Hayley silently asking for her help when all three girls were interrupted by the presenter calling them all towards the center of the gym.

"Saved by the presenter" Hayley whispered in Peyton ear as the three of them walked over.

"Don't you dare believe for a minute that this conversation is over" Brooke hissed and pushed eagerly towards the front where the growing crowd had formed.

"jezz that was close" Hayley said when she saw that Brooke had pushed her way through the crowd.

"Yeah it just slipped out" Peyton sighed, she had been trying so hard to keep her first secret that she had forgotten about keeping the second one. Peyton was beginning to wonder if her life would always be one lie after the other.

"Yeah, well let's just hope that the routine kicked ass, otherwise you're going to be in for a long night." Hayley laughed when Peyton huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the support" Peyton frowned beginning to think up yet another lie.

"You don't pay me near enough for that kind of support" looking towards Brooke who was currently in a glaring match with the head cheerleader of the Wildcats.

"I don't pay you anything" Peyton smirked

"Well you should...Ouch" Hayley said rubbing her arm where Peyton had smacked it.

Both girls glared at each other for a minute then bursts out laughing. They continued to smile at each other until they heard someone clearing their throat and saw Brooke staring at them with a look that asked why they weren't already seated with the team awaiting the judges verdict.

The presentation of awards seemed like it would go on forever because this event catered to many divisions and districts it was going on 2 hours before there category and division were called. When it was Brooke grasped onto Peyton hand not taking her eyes off of the made announcing.

"And in third place with a score of 72.6 goes to the St. George Patriots."

The announcer smiled and waited patiently for the girls to make their way up to the stage and take the third place trophy. Brooke looked at Peyton with wide eyes not getting third could mean one of two things, either they did so bad that they didn't even place high enough to be announced or they were in the running to be either first or second. Brooke knowing that they had performed well was choosing to believe that it was the latter.

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for... with a difference of 3 points, this year's winner is... THE TREE HILL RAVENS! With a score of 93.2"

All the girls around Peyton jumped around in excitement and Peyton was positive that the guy had said that the second place team was the Wildcats considering they all had scowls but had walked up at the same time Peyton's team did.

"We did it!" Brooke exclaimed holding the trophy up in the air

"Yes we did" Peyton said hugging Brooke then laughing as she clung on to Bevin and they squealed in happiness

Shaking her head she watching as Hayley flung herself into Nathan's arms and laughed when he almost topped over.

"Nice legs"

Peyton jumped a little but smiled when arms came around her waist and she was pulled so her back was leaning against Lucas chest

"How could you tell, their so many legs" Peyton smiled when she felt the rumble of his laughter

"Yours are kind of chickeny"

"Okay if you're flirting right now, I gotta say you better hope to god you have better game than that"

Lucas just laughed again and turned her to face him "naw don't need it" then quick;y moved in to capture her lips with his. When he heard and felt the sigh he deepened it until Peyton was ripped away from his lips.

"Peyton this is so not the time to be making out with the thu.. I mean your boyfriend." Brooke corrected quickly "We're going out to Jacks to celebrate the win"

"Alright when are you and Julian going" Peyton asked as nicely as possible considering she was kind of annoyed that Brooke had interrupted a potently epic make out session.

"Probably 9:30 or 10ish depending on when I'm ready to go" Brooke shrugged

"Is the whole team going?"

"Yeah I think so, we just need to figure out how to ditch the chaperones."

"Okay sounds good guess Lucas and I will meet you there then" Peyton said raising an eyebrow to see what Brooke's response would be.

Brooke swallowed back the first response "great see you guys there" then turned and grumbled all the way out of the gym

When Brooke was gone Peyton turned back to Lucas who also had a not to pleasing look on his face. "What?" Peyton asked

"Well for one, you bit my lip when you were so rudely pulled away from me and two, going to the bar with Brooke are you serious."

Peyton rolled her eyes but played into his whining "I'm sorry I bit your lip, did you want me to kiss it better?" when he nodded she raised on to her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss "and two I'm very serious" then she turned and head towards the doors

Lucas hung his head and sighed "great" he murmured and quickened his pace to follow after her.

**Xx **

After much complaining and whining Lucas had reluctantly gotten ready and was now currently sitting on the bed watching TV waiting for Peyton.

He knew that if he really wanted to get out of going to this thing he could probably do it but Peyton seemed really excited to have this one night where both worlds were able to collide, so he decided that he would put his feeling about Brooke aside and do this for her, and besides Hayley by default had to go because she was one of the cheerleaders and that meant that Nathan had to go as well. So if things didn't go as nicely as Peyton had planned he would have backup.

"Peyton, how much longer?" Lucas asked looking at the clock that now read 10:15

"um a few more minutes could you bring me my gym bag? Its near the desk." She called out

"yeah sure" Lucas said getting up off the bed and picking up the bag. However, when he grab the bag carelessly Peyton's things fell out of the bag and onto the floor "shit" Lucas said looking at the mess that he had just made.

"What?" Peyton called

"Nothing, um give me a minute" Lucas huffed bending down to pick everything up off the floor. He through her stuff hastily back into her bag hopping she didn't notice and was just able to get up off the floor when he saw a piece of paper lying close to the bed. He moved on his hands and knees over to grab it and was just about to through it in the bag with the rest of Peyton's things when he noticed the headline ONE GIRL BEATEN AND ANOTHER DEAD and in red marker was the words DON'T FORGET.

Peyton stood at the sink and finished up her eyeliner wondering what was taking Lucas so long with her bag. The room wasn't all that big and all she needed was her lip gloss "Lucas?" Peyton called

When she got no answer she walked out of the bathroom and saw him on his hands and knees "What are you doing?" She asked in confusion, when she got no response she walked closer.

Lucas stood up slowly and turned to her with the newspaper clipping in his hands "What the hell is this"


	13. Chapter 13

_**So I'm a little unsure about this chapter but I'm going to give it to you anyways. I keep changing my mind on how I want things to play out so seriously if any of you guys want to give an input I would love to hear it ! Thank you - breyton Davis-Sawyer , leytonlover69, OTHGirl24 and LEYTONALWAYS it means so much that you tell me what you think or what you like so THANK YOU**_

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Lucas exclaimed

Peyton quickly pulled the clipping out of his hands and threw it back in her bag "I didn't say look through my bag! I said bring it to me" she glared angrily she knew internally that it wasn't Lucas fault that he found it in her bag but right now the only way she could think of to distract him from that very headline was to start a fight.

"NO" Lucas glared back "don't you do that,"

"Don't do WHAT" Peyton laughed angrily

"This isn't funny Peyton! What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on, that paper is just some joke" Peyton shrugged if off

"Why are you lying" Lucas hissed,

"I'm not lying!" Peyton rolled her eyes "Look we're going to be late if we don't leave now so could we talk about this later?" she said and moved towards the door

"No" Lucas said taking a seat on the bed and went to reach for her bag again.

Peyton quickly ran back and snatched the bag out of his hands

"PEYTON! What the hell" Lucas yelled

"Lucas stay the fuck out of it alright" Peyton yelled back "Stop trying to be the fuckin hero, I can deal with this myself"

"Sure you are" Lucas growled and rolled his eyes

"Look we've been together for what two months and you think you know me...please" Peyton said leaning back against the wall

"You're right"

"I..What?" Peyton eyes grew wide, she was shocked into silence, out of all the responses never would she have thought that he would agree with her.

"I said you're right" Lucas frowned "I don't have a clue, and you know why Peyton?..." Lucas hissed at her "because you don't tell me fuckin anything. You know the first night we met and the nights and days after that I was always the one talking about my past and goals and dreams but YOU... You never not once told me anything about you."

"Lucas..." Peyton whispered

"NO, you know what I'm wasting my time with you I don't know how boys are where you come from but I will not be in a one person relationship" Lucas said shaking his head and started grabbing his stuff.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Peyton cried out

"What does it look like Peyton" Lucas questioned picking his stuff up quickly

"Lucas wait...please" Peyton cried out when he was near the door

"Peyton I'm leaving" Lucas hissed and started to open the door

Peyton ran to the door and slammed it shut again as Lucas eyes grew wide

"Lucas please..." Peyton begged

Lucas knew that he could easily over power her if he really wanted to get out of the room but it was the look on her face that made her look so lost and defeated that made him want to hear her out.

He shook his head and dropped his stuff by the door and then turned and walked back towards the couch and looked at her expectantly.

Peyton sighed and pushed the hair out of her face "Look, I know that so far I have made you do all the work when it comes to this relationship and you're right, that really isn't fair but," Peyton paused and took another deep breath in "I don't like to talk about my past its really painful"

"Peyton I get that I do..."

"You don't get it and you can't unless you have gone through it yourself" Peyton quickly cut him off. She knew that Lucas was trying to be understanding and supportive but out of all the things that he could have said did it have to be that he understood! No one can truly understand something unless they had gone through it and she knew for a fact that he had never gone through something like this.

"Fine...Fine" Lucas huffed getting irritated all over again "Just tell me why someone would put a newspaper clipping in your bag as a joke?"

"Lucas it's a long story..." Peyton sighed

"We have all night Peyt, come on I care about you and I wanna be with you but you have to let me in" Lucas pleaded with her

Peyton shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath "If I tell you the full story you have to promise me you won't say anything until I'm finished. If you want to leave and forget about me after that I'll understand." Peyton looked over to him with regret and fear in her eyes

I that moment all he wanted to do was bring her into his arms and tell her that she didn't have to tell him anything. But another part of him knew that the note in her bag was no joke and if he was going to be there for her he needed to know the full story first. "Okay I'll listen, I promise"

Peyton took a deep breath in and prepared herself to retell the story of her past that had changed so many people's lives.

When I was in grade 9, I was starting to test the waters with my dad, J.T and I had finally gotten to a good place" Peyton paused and looked at Lucas when all he did was nod in understanding she continued.

"Brooke had always thought it was cool that I had a brother and that he was from that forbidden part of town so she always thought of excuses to come when I went over there. The three of us would drive J.T crazy" Peyton murmured but gave a small smile

"Wait, three?" Lucas asked "I thought you said it was you and Brooke?"

"No, it was Brooke, Maggie and I" Peyton corrected him

"Oh" Lucas said with a confused look on his face

"Sorry, I sometimes forget that you weren't around during that time. Everyone knew Maggie and loved her, she was the best friend any girl could have and she was loyal to the bone. I don't think there was ever a time where she didn't have my back."

"She sounds really great" Lucas smiled

"Yeah she was" Peyton chocked on the words

Lucas got up when he saw her eyes begin to fill but stopped when Peyton held up her hand "If you come over here I'll fall apart and I won't be able to tell the rest of the story"

When Peyton saw that Lucas had sat back down she stood up to go to the window. "During one of our visits J.T introduced his friend Ian and Maggie and I hit it off with him to us he was this mysterious dangerous guy that never lived by anyone's rules. He had complete freedom and for 13 year old girls who's whole life was centered on rules and etiquette it was pretty exciting."

Lucas once again nodded but stayed silent

"Brooke didn't like him at all, she thought he was obnoxious and cocky and it was creepy that someone his age would want to hang around 13 year olds. Maggie and I just figured she was jealous because he didn't seem interested in her. Anyways, Ian and I started talking all the time, he would send me cute messages and do all the right things and I got so caught up in it all that I didn't see what I should have" Peyton said her voice full of regret

"I got a text one night saying that he wanted to meet me in the park and I was going to met him but my Dad came home from his business trip so I could leave until he went to bed. When he did finally go to sleep I snuck out and ran all the way to the park. When I got there I saw him and Maggie together and everything changed."

"So he cheated on you with Maggie" Lucas sighed figuring that was why Maggie wasn't ever mentioned.

"well yes and no" Peyton said turning from the window to look directly at him. "At the time I believed that was the case I remember being so mad that out of everyone she would betray me and I told her that but then..." Peyton swallowed and tried to shake off the chills "I saw her eyes and how scared she really was, she told me to run but I couldn't leave her." Peyton whispered closing her hand into a fist "Ian grabbed me and told me I was going to learn by watching, I tried to pull away from him but he was to strong and he tied me to a tree and stuck a cloth in my mouth so I couldn't scream."

Lucas watched as paced around the room he knew he had to stay quiet until she was finished but it was getting to be too much for him to not be able to take this pain away from her. He knew where this story was headed he had been 15 when he heard about the tragedy of Maggie Watterson who was raped and killed in the park.

Lucas looked up when Peyton finally spoke again "He made me watch as he took off all her clothes and raped her all the while telling me that I should prepare myself because I was next"

Lucas could take it any longer so he moved and took her in his arms and whispered in her ear "Baby it wasn't your fault"

"Lucas I watched my best friend get raped" Peyton cried into his shoulder

"Peyt, there was nothing you could have done. You were tied up weren't you?" he questioned gently trying to calm her as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"When he was finished with her he moved on to me and untied me so I was able to punch and kick enough that I was able to get away from him. I ran until I physically couldn't anymore I was lost and confused, he had the upper hand because he knew the forest trail better than I did and he found me. I don't remember much of anything after that because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and being told that Maggie was dead."

Lucas kept her in his arms as he moved them to the bed and held her tightly to him. "I'm so sorry baby" Lucas whispered in her ear and tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He hated men like Ian, guys like him needed to rot in hell. The more he thought about it the more angry he got. When felt her body relax into his and her sobbing got quieter he asked "So this guys rotting in a prison now right, so it couldn't be him that sent the letters."

"Unfortunately for me and Maggie there wasn't enough evidence to convict him" Peyton said shutting her eyes tightly remembering how scared she had been when she heard that he only got 3 years in jail for assault.

"What do you mean only three years! He killed someone and then almost killed you" Lucas yelled but softened when Peyton flinched in his arms "sorry" he sighed "It doesn't make any sense though"

"I know... I felt the same way you did but no one could ever find Maggie's body and apparently I was too unstable to truly remember what happened." Peyton shock her head in disgust

Lucas moved his hands to her face and tilted it up so that their eyes met "I believe you" he said and he watched her eyes fill once again

"This was wrong, you need to forget about me" Peyton said pushing him away and getting off the bed

"Why?" Lucas asked squinting at her turned back

"Because" Peyton shrugged still refusing to look at him

"Because why?"

"Because I'm damaged goods, I'm never going to be the girl you want me to be Lucas"

"So...I'm just supposed to break up with you because something traumatic happened to you when you were 13?" Lucas asked shaking his head at her stupidity.

"YES" Peyton exclaimed "I'm not girlfriend material, you been sleeping on the couch this whole weekend"

"So"

"So I should be able to sleep with you if I want to"

"And you can when you are ready for that kind of relationship" Lucas said calmly

"And what if I'm never read for that kind of relationship?" Peyton questioned finally facing him

"Then you're never ready, Peyton I would never force sex on you" Lucas said sitting up a little more in the bed.

"But you want that kind of relationship don't you" Peyton questioned

"Well, yeah I would eventually like to have an intimate relationship but it doesn't have to be just sex"

"Lucas, you say that now but..." Peyton was cut off when Lucas pulled her back down onto the bed to lay with him.

"But nothing Peyton, I want you, I need you and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep the world from hurting you and that has nothing to do with what happened in your past but it does have everything to do with the women I see today and hopeful tomorrow and the next month or as long as you will have me." Lucas smiled running his hand through her hair and kissing her forehead.

"So you still want me even though I'm damaged?" Peyton asked looking up at him with red rimmed eyes

"Babe, being damaged isn't a weakness it's a strength and as far as I'm concerned your superwomen" Lucas laughed when her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Superhero's again" Peyton said rolling her eyes at him

"hey, superwomen is hot" Lucas laughed when she slapped his arm

"Well, maybe you should go find her then" Peyton smirked

"I already have" Lucas smiled "Peyton I going to do whatever it takes to keep this Ian guy away from you"

"Lucas, I have a restraining order. I don't need you to play hero, the guys dangerous" Peyton pleaded with him. "Promise me you're not going to do anything"

When Lucas only frowned Peyton said it again "Promise me!"

"Alright fine I won't do anything" Lucas exclaimed

"Good thank you Peyton said getting up and walked into the bathroom

"unless I have a reason to" Lucas added when Peyton was out of hearing range


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, So I'm back with another chapter sorry to say but this is shorter then most of my other chapters but I hope you still enjoy it. THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS - OTH6969,LEYTONALWAYS, OTHGirl24, Cookielover96, breyton Davis-Sawyer and leytonlover69

Nerdy Fashionista - No Peyton wasn't raped she just watched Ian rape Maggie

AllLeyton - Thank you it means a lot that you think so :)

* * *

J.T walked into the dingy bar on the outskirts of town and noticed how the few people drinking in the bar looked up to stare. Most of the time he preferred to stay away from this bar but right now there was something more important directing him here.

He walked up to the counter and signalled the bartender to come over, when the bartender was in front of him he asked "Where's Banks?"

"Whacha need him for?" the bartender returned in a gruff voice

"Business" J.T said straightly, he knew that if he didn't act tough he would never get face to face with the man that had tormented his sister.

J.T watched as the man behind the bar deliberated whether or not to tell him where Banks was and just as he was about to say something the man himself walked into the bar.

"J.T Hawthorne what do we own the pleasure" Ian smiled grabbing the beer that his bartender handed him.

"Stay away from my sister" J.T growled as his hands clinched

"Well someone gets right to the point" Ian laughed "and I believe it was your sister that came to me"

"Get over yourself" J.T hissed trying desperately to keep his promise to his mother that he would do anything that would send him to jail.

"There's nothing to get over but if your sister ever wants to get under tell her she's welcome to all this" Ian said laughing when two guys grabbed on to J.T to keep him from hitting him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" J.T yelled struggling with the two men currently holding him back

"Simmer down brother bear," Ian chuckled "I haven't seen your lovely sister since that brief night at the bar when I was so rudely tackled to the ground by you"

"Like hell, I know for a fact that you're the one that sent that clipping in her bag! Who else know what happened four years ago, when you killed Maggie."

"Shut up" Ian hissed

"What you don't like remembering you're a murder" J.T returned

"The courts found me not guilty" Ian spit back at him

"Please we all know that was bogus and the only reason you got off was because you beat Peyton unconscious before you killed her." J.T glared

"And where were you when I was beating your sister?" Ian questioned giving him a small smile

J.T closed his eyes and prayed that he didn't kill the man standing in front of him "I will only say this once stay away from Peyton and her Boyfriend or I swear Maggie's body won't be the only one that conveniently goes missing."

"So the bastard son of Dan Scott is her boyfriend now?" Ian laughed

"Stay Away" J.T said and pushed out of the guys arms making his way out of the bar

"This isn't over" Ian said watching as J.T walked out

**Xx**

Brooke waited until 9:30 and then she walked hastily up to Peyton's room. She couldn't believe that she had waited all night long for her to make it to the bar and then got one lousy text saying that she and Lucas wouldn't be coming. Well that just wasn't going to do, if Lucas was already manipulating she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

"Peyton open up" Brooke hollered knocking angrily

When nobody answered the door she knocked harder.

The door swung open and there stood Lucas shirtless and glaring "What" he hissed

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke glared back at him

"Sleeping" Lucas said and went to close the door again

"Don't you dare" Brooke said putting her hand on the door and pushing past him into the room

"Do you mind?" Lucas exclaimed

"Peyton wa..."Brooke stopped she turned to Lucas with wide eyes "You're sleeping on the couch?"

"Yea what's it too yah" Lucas said crossing his arms over his chest

"Oh...um well then" Brooke huffed then pulled the covers off of Peyton

"ugghh" Peyton groaned and groped around trying to find the covers again

"Peyton we need to talk, so get up and meet me downstairs in 20minutes or I'm coming back here" Brooke stated then pushed Lucas out of the way and stomped out the door.

Peyton looked around the room confused and then saw Lucas leaning against the wall. "What's going on?" she asked him sleepily

"Brooke wants you to meet her downstairs" Lucas said moving back to the couch and flopping back down.

"What are doing?" Peyton questioned getting out of bed

"Sleep" He sighed closing his eyes

"And why was Brooke here?" Peyton asked again

"I dunno" Lucas sighed sleepily

"She didn't tell you what she wanted?" she walked over to him

"No" he groaned "Go ask her" he rolled so his back was facing her

"Thanks you're so helpful" Peyton said rolling her eyes and made her way into the bathroom to get ready.

**Xx**

"Peyton" Brooke acknowledged her when she walked over to her

"Brooke" Peyton returned sitting down across from her

"So what happened last night?" Brooke said folding her hands together on the table

"Not much Lucas and I just got to talking and lost track of time" Peyton shrugged

"You were talking" Brooke said raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes, the act of speaking to another person and them responding" Peyton rolled her eyes

"Don't you get smart with me Peyton Elizabeth" Brooke growled

"Brooke, I'm sorry if I wreck your night but I'm sure you had fun without me"

"Its not about having fun without you, it's about you forgetting you're friends"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peyton huffed

"You know what I'm talking about" Brooke glared "Lucas and his friends come into your life and poof you no longer talk to me or do things with me.

"Brooke you use to do that to me all the time when you and Julian were starting to get serious"

"That's different" Brooke exclaimed

"How?" Peyton asked

"It just is" Brooke said

"Because Julian is from our community and Lucas his friends aren't?"

"No...Maybe" Brooke sighed

"Brooke, Lucas can't help where he's from and to be brutally honest I don't know if I would want him to change. He's different..."

"Peyton, you haven't ever been in a relationship so how would you know" Brooke said

"Sometimes you don't need to date and sleep around to know the difference between a good guy and a bad one." Peyton shrugged

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brooke asked angrily

"I'm not insulting you; I'm just saying that I don't need experience to know what I want"

"And what's going to happen when Luke gets tired of sleeping on the couch?"

"I guess he will go sleep in a bed?" Peyton smirked

"Peyton come on, Lucas knows nothing of your past" Brooke said gently

"Yes he does" Peyton said without blinking

"WHAT" Brooke said as her eyes widened in surprise

"Yeah, I told him" Peyton shrugged

"Why?" Brooke asked fidgeting nervously

"Something came up and I just broke down and told him. He was really understanding, and promised he wouldn't pressure me into anything I'm not ready for." Peyton said giving her a small smile

"Wow" Brooke said shaking her head completely shocked how well Lucas had taken Peyton's past.

"Yeah, I know, I'm really happy Brooke so please let me be happy" Peyton pleaded with her friend

"Peyton I only want what's best for you" Brooke sighed

"I know and I love you for it but so far I think Lucas is what's best for me." She said picking up a piece of melon off the tray and tossing it in her mouth.

"Peyton, I don't know if I will ever be able to accept this relationship after everything that has happened in the past" Brook looked up at her friend with sad eyes

"Brooke I can't live in the past Lucas isn't Ian I know that and if you gave Lucas a chance you would see that."

Brooke was just about to say something when her name was called from across the room. Both girls looked up as Julian walked closer to the table

"Ladies" Julian said leaning down to kiss his girlfriend "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing just girl stuff" Peyton said quickly "Hey I'm going go...You too have a nice romantic breakfast" Peyton stood up and walked away quickly before Brooke was able to say anything

"Well she seemed in a hurry" Julian said picking at the fruit in the middle of the table

"Yeah... probably eager to get back to the half naked man god in her room" Brooke huffed

"Man god?" Julian frowned

"Yea man god, I really can't believe Peyton hasn't jumped him yet"

"Should I be worried?" Julian asked still frowning at her

"Well" Brooke smirked and shrugged

"Hey!" Julian pouted "I have a man god body too!"

"Sure you do baby" Brooke patronized him

"I DO!" he exclaimed making the whole room turn to look at him

"Alright well let's go back to the room and I'll re-evaluate" Brooke tugged on his arm

Julian grumbled and looked away "Not sure If I want to anymore"

"Oh really? Well I'm sure I could find someone else to inspect then." She said trying to keep the straight face she was holding.

"Over my dead body" Julian hissed bring an arm around her waist and tugging her with him out of the dining room.

**Xx**

Peyton laughed when she saw the message on her phone from Julian and walked into the hotel room.

"What's so funny" Lucas asked from his place on the bed as he watched TV.

"Julian" Peyton sighed as she texted him back

"What's he saying" Lucas said now focusing his attention on Peyton

"Stuff" Peyton responded flopping down beside him

"What stuff?" Lucas asked, trying to see her phone.

Peyton quickly hid it behind her back "Don't worry about it"

"I'm not" Lucas snorted appalled

"Sure..." Peyton laughed

"I don't care" Lucas shrugged and turned his attention back to the television. He was successfully not paying attention to her and her phone until she giggled again. "Okay that's it!" He said and rolled on top of her and trying to pull the phone out of her hands.

She laughed and tried to hold on to it as long as possible but then he started to fight dirty and there play fight quickly turned into a make out fest. Her hands moved to his back and as soon as that happened Lucas pushed away and grabbed her phone.

"Seriously" Peyton said looking at him like he had two heads

Lucas just smirked and looked at the message Peyton had been laughing at his face turned into a frown which only set Peyton into another round of giggles.

"Man God?" Lucas said with a look of disgust


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey Guys! So here is Chapter 15... Sorry the updates haven't been happening as fast as they were at the beginning but I have been writing this as I go along so sometimes I can't think of anything to keep this story interesting... Anyways big shout out goes out to my always amazing readers and reviews you guys probably know by now that you are the bestest in the world _**

**_- Dirtynikki, AllLeyton, Cookielover96, LEYTONALWAYS, Leytonlover69 and breyton Davis- Sawyer - thanks so much for the input and the encouragement it means a lot that you guys let me know what you like or whether or not the chapter was good... SO THANK YOU :)_**

* * *

After much arguing and evil glares from Brooke, Peyton was able to convince her to let her ride with Lucas, Hayley, Nathan and Skills. The only thing that kept Brooke from forcing her on the bus was the simple fact that it would not be her and Lucas alone in the car and therefore, nothing would be happening as long as his friends were there.

"God... I'm so glad that's over" Hayley sighed letting her head rest on Nathan's shoulder as he drove back home

"Oh come on Hayley, admit it you had fun" Peyton smiled and popped her head between Nathan and Hayley's seats

"Yeah the kind of fun you have once and never wanted to have again" Hayley pouted causing Nathan to laugh

"Well I enjoy it!" Skills said enthusiastically

"You would considering you got laid" Lucas rolled his eyes

"Oh don't you be all pouty Lucas again man. I know you enjoy skinny girl all weekend long" Skill smirked when Peyton face turned red and Lucas huffed and pulled Peyton closer to him.

Peyton hid her face into his chest, though she knew that her and Lucas had not done anything but sleep in the same room it was still embarrassing to know that while they were just doing that Skills and probably Nathan and Hayley all believed they were having sex.

Peyton lifted her head when she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. Thinking it was Brooke again she lifted it up to her ear and began speaking "Brooke seriously I'm not doing anything with Lucas"

"Lucas... who's Lucas?" Larry asked

"Ohhh, umm hey, I thought you were Brooke" Peyton stated nervously pulling away from Lucas which caused him to frown at her.

"Who's Lucas Peyton?" Larry questioned

"A guy" Peyton answered vaguely

"Peyton?" Larry hissed

"Dad the reception is really bad where I'm at I can't hear you gotta go" Peyton said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hayley asked turning her head back to look at Peyton

"I'm dead" Peyton said slapping her hands over her face

"Skinny girl, I'm pretty sure your breathing" Skill's smirked

"I might be now... but I won't be when my dad gets home"

"Peyt, he was going to find out anyway, we're together end of story nothing changes that" Lucas shrugged and continued to look out the window.

All Peyton could do was stare at his him. Sure in private he was very up front about the status of their relationship but never had he ever been that up front in front of his friends and family. But then again now that she had gotten to know Lucas better she should of know he was the type who got what he wanted. Peyton smiled to herself, she was glad he knew what he wanted especially since what he wanted was her.

"I better call J.T and give him a heads up that Dad might be looking for me" Peyton said more to herself then anyone else considering Lucas had his head turned away and Skills was on the phone again texting who she assumed to be Bevin.

"Hello" J.T muttered into the phone

"Late night?" Peyton questioned

"Dance battle after party" J.T groaned

"yeah, sorry I missed it" Peyton sighed

"It was fine, I was the star of the show for once"

"Don't be jealous" Peyton smirked

"I'm not!" J.T exclaimed "it was just nice not having to deal with all the drooling men"

"They do not drool" Peyton laughed

"Yeah sure...whatever, speaking of drooling men how was the weekend with Lucas"

"When I'm home I'll tell you all about it in detail" Peyton smiled picturing J.T face

"Can't wait" he said rolling his eyes and moving out of bed

"Hey, while I have you on the phone, did you happen to find anything out about ... you know what" Peyton asked hoping that Lucas wasn't paying any attention

"I went to see him"

"WHAT!" Peyton yelled into the phone causing Nathan to swerve the car "sorry" Peyton said when everyone looked at her

"J.T what the hell"

"Peyton, I'm your brother"

"you know what, I'm not talking about this over the phone. We will talk when Nathan drops me off at your house alright"

"Fine whatever Peyton but it doesn't change what I did and would do again. So don't bother coming over if you're going to scream at me." J.T angrily replied

"Fine I won't" Peyton said ending the call "Nathan you can just drop me off at the gate"

"You sure?" Nathan asked still looking at the road

"Yeah, it's probably better I go home anyways" Peyton sighed and let her head rest on the seat.

**Xx**

When Nathan pulled up at the gate Peyton got out and started to gather her stuff.

"Skinny girl, you sure you will be able to carry all this stuff" Skills asked looking at the many bags laying at her feet.

Peyton looked at the bags and then looked back at him "I should be fine, if need be I can always make two trips" She shrugged and began to pick up as many bags as she could.

She was startled when the bags on her left shoulder were taking and look up to see Lucas rolling his eyes.

"What I could do it" Peyton exclaimed

"Yeah sure you can" Lucas smiled and shook his head

Peyton glared but allowed him to take the remaining bags from her as they walk together into her gated community.

"Nice neighbourhood" Lucas commented looking around as they headed towards her house.

"Yeah I guess, if you enjoy living in a prison"

"Peyton come on have you ever been to prison, this isn't even close"

"Have you... my house alone probably has 12 security cams, you're always monitored here" Peyton said with disgust

"So you're protected, what's so wrong with that" Lucas asked following Peyton up the long driveway towards her house.

"I don't want to be protected" Peyton made her way up the steps and punched in the numbers to unlock the door

"Holy Shit" Lucas exclaimed when he entered into the house that Peyton called home.

Peyton smirked but grabbed his hand to lead him up the stairs

"This looks like Jason Kidd's house" Lucas said looking around

"Who?" Peyton asked

"Jason Kidd... the point guard for the New York Knicks"

"Oh, and how would you know what his house looks like?"

"I saw it on MTV's Cribs"

Peyton rolled her eyes but laughed again as they made their way towards her room. "Make yourself at home"

"God if this is prison, I need to get arrested" Lucas said flopping onto her bed

"well you might if my father ever finds you in my bed" Peyton smirked

Lucas shot up quickly "Is he here?"

Peyton laughed at his wide eye expression "No he's probably still on the boat"

"Oh alright then" Lucas said flopping back down onto the bed

"are you staying?" Peyton asked as she opened up her bag to start putting things away

"It's up to you, do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah sure but I have to shower so did you wanna watch TV or something" Peyton asked pulling the sweater over her head and tossing it into the laundry basket.

"Or something?..." Lucas smirked

Peyton's face redden and she turned away to get some things around the room "That is so not what I meant"

"Oh Peyton, you have such a dirty mind" Lucas scoffed "I was only implying eating or playing a board game"

"A board game"

"Yes"

"Alright smart guy, what's it gonna be"

Lucas huffed "Tv sounds good the game should be on"

"okay" Peyton said

"So do I have to go somewhere? There's no Tv in here." Lucas said looking around the room

Peyton just rolled her eyes and grabbed a remote off her desk and suddenly the wall directly in front of Lucas became the largest screen he had ever seen

"No way" Lucas sat up straighter on the bed

Peyton laughed watching him "Are you going to be okay" she walked over to lightly pat this cheek

Lucas swatted back at her "are you kidding me right now...You have a wall for a tv screen."

"Yes honey I do and if you don't mind shutting your mouth, cause I need to sleep there tonight and you're starting to make a puddle."

"Seriously, I have been dating the wrong girls"

"Oh yeah? Do you normally date girls for their material things?"

"Only the hot ones"

Peyton just rolled her eyes "well you have fun with my tv but not too much fun" she said raising an eyebrow at him suggestively

"OH baby, I make no promises" Lucas sighed, feeling like he had floor seats at the game.

Peyton shook her head and walked into the bathroom

Xx

After her shower, Peyton walked back into her room to see Lucas still watching the game intently. She had tried to ask him if he wanted anything for supper or anything to drink but all he did was nod and grunt.

So, since she was hungry and too lazy to find something to cook, she decided to just call a pizza place and pig out on pizza and who knows maybe Lucas would be more attentive to her once the game wasn't on anymore.

She turned away from him when she heard the door bell, and walked out of the room and down the stairs pulling the money from her wallet and swung open the door.

Peyton's smile was wiped off her face when stand in front of her wasn't the pizza man but Tim from head office.

"Peyton..." Tim sighed

"What's going on?" Peyton asked Tim nervously

"Larry..." he sighed

"Larry..." Peyton urged him on

"Peyton, I'm so sorry but there was a storm and the ship went down... there wasn't any survivors"


	16. Chapter 16

**_HEY GUYS! I'm sorry for the late update but I been finding it harder and harder to write these chapters I promise I will keep going with this story cause I don't want to not finish it but there may be more of a gap between chapters cause this writing business is kinda hard LOL anyways once again big thank you goes out to everyone that has been reading this story and reviewing or putting it on your alerts I'm SOOOO happy your still enjoying it._**

**_breyton Davis-Sawyer, PeytonScott, LEYTONALWAYS , OTH6969, Cookielover96, Dirtynikki, AllLeyton, Nerdy Fashionista, leytonlover69, Guest_**

**_You guys are amazing for staying with the story so THANK YOU!_**

* * *

Peyton stood and listened as Tim explained the details of her father's death. How he had wanted to try and save the crew before he left and how heroic Tim believed her father had been. Peyton however couldn't find it in herself to feel proud or sad or angry, she just felt empty.

She couldn't figure out what emotion she should pretend to have so Tim would just stop talking and leave her alone. There was nothing that he or anyone could say that could change the simple fact that her father was no longer present. It didn't matter that he had died being a hero or a coward he was still and forever would be just gone.

When Tim finally finished his speech about her father's heroics he told her that he would be in touch to figure out arrangements and also talk about who would replace her father in the business.

Peyton shut the door and went to sit down on the couch, she watched as the pizza guy drove up and waited patiently until she heard the door bell ring. She smiled when she greeted him and gave him a tip and shut the door again.

She brought the pizza up to her room where Lucas was still entranced by the game. "Peyton, I think I might be coming over a lot more." Lucas smirked grabbing a slice of pizza out of the box "Pretty girl, pizza and the game on the biggest screen I have ever seen, life just doesn't get any better than this"

"Yeah I guess not" Peyton responded staring at the pizza sitting in the box

The final buzz came indicating the end of the game and Lucas looked over to Peyton for the first time since she had entered the room. He watched as she picked at her food and stared intensely at the box.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah why?" Peyton asked not bothering to look up at him

"What's going on" He asked moving closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Nothing" Peyton shrugged and pushed his hand away

"Peyton..." Lucas watched as she moved away from him to look out the window

"Luke, uhh... it's been fun and all but i'm really tired... do you mind if we call it a night" she said still refusing to look at him

"are you sure everything is alright" Lucas asked

"I'm fine"

"okay... well I guess I'll call you or something"

"sure bye"

Lucas walked over to kiss her head and frowned when she tensed. He knew that something was bugging her but if she wasn't going to talk about it what was he suppose to do about it.

But just because he couldn't do anything about it doesn't mean that it didn't bug him. He kept thinking over all the things that had happened as he left her place. She had been fine before she had went down to get the pizza and then all of a saddened when she returned he had gotten emotionless Peyton.

When he finally reach his house he had worked on it so much that he had gotten angry. What the hell was her problem? Why couldn't she talk to him about whatever the hell was bugged at her? He knew that she was guarded and she did have very good reasons for being that way but... WHY with him... he had been nothing but good to her.

He walked up his steps and slammed the door behind him. He would give her, her time to mope around but he wasn't going to back off forever.

**Xx **

The club that both Peyton and J.T were standing in was probably one of the worst clubs yet that they had battled in. Nothing around them was new and the people we'll let's just say that Lucas and his friends would be considered upper class.

"Wow this place is a dump" J.T commented as they walked closer to the floor

"Whatever, we're here to dance not hang out" Peyton shrugged

"What's with you tonight?" J.T glared

"What do you mean?"

"Did you have a fight with Lucas or something?"

"No why?"

"Peyton something's going on I'm your brother I can tell"

"Oh please... just because you're my brother you can tell me what's going on in my own head"

"Teams on the floor" The announcer called stopping J.T from commenting

The music started and the opposing team began their routine as Peyton and her team watched getting themselves ready for when they would need to jump in.

When it was Peyton turn to dance she stopped and stood still. She heard nothing she was simple frozen, one of her teammates pushed her trying to urge her to move but all Peyton heard was silence. The music was gone, the people were gone and all she could think about was the simple fact that she was alone.

She couldn't breathe and suddenly the club felt so small. So she did what she had done all those years ago when her mother died and then again when Maggie was never found, she ran. She had no idea where she was going or when she would stop but she kept running.

**Xx**

The crew watched in disgust as the opposing team jumped around happily after winning the prize money.

"WHAT THE HELL!" one of the members shouted above the noise

J.T just shrugged and told the team that they would get their money back in the next one. There really wasn't much he could say to make them feel better considering one of their captains bailed in the middle of a battle.

"Well we better...this is bullshit" another member hissed

"I'll figure it out I promise" J.T assured the group

"Maybe Peyton wasn't really for the big boys after all" a voice called from behind J.T

"piss off Ian" J.T sneered feeling his body tense "What the fuck are you doing here"

"Free country" Ian shrugged

"Not for murders" J.T hissed back

Ian shot out his hand and grabbed J.T by the neck slamming him back against the way "Don't test me J.T"

"What are you going to do about it Ian ... kill me like you killed Maggie"

Ian smirked waving his guys away then leaned close to his ear "no but I might have to pay a visit to that pretty little sister of yours" he chucked again as J.T struggled in his grip. Ian after a few minutes dropped him so he landed hard on the floor and turned to walk away.

"It must suck being you Ian" J.T said shouted from his place on the floor as his team gathered to help him up.

"And why is that sunshine" Ian laughed which caused the men around him to follow his lead

"My sister will never love you... She has a guy in her life that is ten times the man you are and probably didn't need to use lies and force. Must be pretty a pretty big hit to your ego that Lucas Scott wins"

"Lucas Scott win's nothing" Ian shouted furiously

"Oh did I hit a nerve Ian" J.T laughed

Ian glared and sent a glass flying into the wall close to J.T head "you will regret messing with me J.T mark my words, when you least expect it I'll be there, so watch your back." He said and then with a nod of his head walked out with his guys following him.

Sammy one of the members of J.T crew walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder "J.T what have you done."

J.T sighed and closed his eyes "I might have just sighed my death warrant, but you guys are going to keep this quiet alright. Peyton doesn't need to know about what happened here, got it?"

When he looked around and saw them all nodding their heads in agreement he sighed again know he had to find Peyton and figure out what the hell was going on with her. This night was just getting better and better.

**Xx **


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey Guys! I'm so so sorry for the late update. I lost my muse and couldn't really figure out where I wanted to go with this story but hopefully i'm back on track now! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and those that really want to see this story continue I hope I don't disappoint. _

* * *

Peyton stood watching the waves go back and forth across the sand. She had been standing in the same spot for what felt like years and yet it was only minutes or maybe it was hours, it's hard to know for sure when all you feel is numb.

For the last few days after running away from the dance battle and J.T she had successfully avoid not only her brother and Brooke but Lucas as well. If she was feeling anything she probably would have felt bad that she had flaked on so many people in her life but the perk of being numb is that you're numb.

Because her father was lost at sea, there hadn't been a body to send back. People from the company wanted to have a memorial for all the crew that was lost and she was sure that everyone expected her to go. But for what, to sit there and listen as people tell you how sorry they are for your loss. She had heard that before, when her mother died people sent flowers and food over to the house and never stopped telling her that everything would be better in time.

Peyton stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Peyton, don't you think you should be going home?"

Peyton turned to stare blankly at the women standing in front of her. Then she shrugged and turned back to the water "Go home to what, there isn't anyone there." She stated

"Well why don't you come stay with J.T and I?"

"Cause I don't feel like being around people either" she shrugged

"Peyton...I know this is hard..."

"Hard is a Calculus exam, this is on a whole other level" Peyton glared

"I know, but don't you think having people around you that love you could ease that pain just a little bit?"

"I didn't need anyone before and I don't need them now."

"Okay mom, you had your turn now it's mine. Peyton get your ass in the car your coming home with us!" J.T glared

"Piss off J.T" Peyton glared back

"Peyton stop being such a little baby!"

"J.T!" Allison shouted

"WHAT! She's being a spoiled brat"

"NO I'm not! And who are you to judge on how I act!"

"I'm your brother I can judge you all I want! NOW GET IN THE DAMN CAR"

"NO!" Peyton yelled turning her back to walk away from them.

"Uhh" J.T growled as he watched her walk away from them "I'm gonna grab her and throw her in that car."

Before he could do just that Allison grabbed his arm. "wait, just let her calm down a little before you go and get her. This isn't easy, she's not only lost her mother but now her father too and I'm betting that she is seeing herself as an orphan all alone."

"But she isn't, she has me and you and god even Lucas who has been driving me crazy with all the texts and phone calls."

"has she talked to him yet?"

"Not really... he gets a text here and there but she won't let him come over and see her."

"That girl is so lost" Allision sighed shaking her head in despair.

"Yeah, I know I'll go talk to her"

"okay hun, just try not to be too hard on her alright"

"Yah, Yah I got it." J.T huffed and headed in the direction that Peyton had walked.

Xx

Peyton walked just on the edge of the water. Things were going to change again, and this time her father had absolutely no say in the matter. Why now of all the times someone can die, why now when everything was left so badly.

"of course you would go off and die" Peyton murmured looking out into the dark sky. "Now what am I suppose to do, feel bad that I went against you huh!" she glared

"I hate you for doing this to me!" She shouted out at the water.

Peyton kicked angrily at the sand and was about to say more when a branch cracked behind her.

Turning quickly she searched in hopes of finding the source to the noise, but darkness covered everything. "HELLO?" she question

When no one responded she turned back to the water. Maybe she was losing it, she thought silently. And once again began to walk further along the beach. Things were about to get harder before they got easier and she just wanted it all to go away. Things were so much simpler when it was just Brooke, Maggie and her.

Peyton was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the little hole in the sand and proceeded to trip

"crap!" she stumbled putting her hands out to break the fall. "What the hell!" she said pushing herself up on to her knees. She was just about to stand up and continue walking when she noticed what was right in front of her.

"OH my god!" she squirmed pushing herself as far away as she could.

There laying in the sand was the message "DON'T FORGET PEYTON!" and a ripped up dress with what she could only assume was blood covering the tattered material. Peyton looked around franticly pushing herself out of the sand.

The minute she heard the cracking of branches again she bolted. She ran and continued to run until an arm grabbed hers and she swung.

"JESUS PEYTON!"

Peyton turned quickly "Oh J.T its you!" Peyton sighed dropping to her knees in front of her brother.

"Why the HELL did you punch me!" he hissed hold his stomach hoping for the air to come back into him.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone trying to attack me!" Peyton hissed back "How was I suppose to know it was you! You grabbed my arm out of nowhere."

"Well I wouldn't of had to do that if you had of stopped running when I called you!" he glared

"Were you calling me?" She questioned a little out of breath

J.T squinted "Something spooked you."

"What...No...I'm fine it was probably just an animal or something.." she looked around avoid his face

"Peyton..." J.T said giving her a look

"What I'm a girl and its dark I'm allowed to be spooked by strange noise alright."

"Well maybe you should stop wondering around by yourself then." J.T huffed "Just come home Peyton, I know whats going on right now is tough but we're family and family sticks together. Let someone help you!"

Peyton sighed looking one last time around the beach. Who the hell knew when and where to lay that message, and why where they trying to get her to remember something that happened so long ago. "Alright fine" she finally responded "let's go"

Xx

The man watched silently in the distance, smirking as Peyton and J.T walked away.

"Soon, Peyton very soon." He murmured to himself


End file.
